


A Fair Rose

by Bittie752



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittie752/pseuds/Bittie752
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Ten/Rose with Jack retelling of the movie Sabrina. This story is a mesh of both the Audrey Hepburn and Julia Ormond movies. Rose is the chauffeur's daughter and is hopelessly in love with Jack, the playboy, youngest son of a wealthy family. But he never seems to notice her, unlike his older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **I was watching the movie Sabrina (the 1954 version) the other day and I thought it would be fun to see it with David Tennant, Billie Piper and John Barrowman. I didn't really intend to write this, but after a little prodding the idea caught fire in my mind. And it's my Christmas present to the two people who asked me to write this A_Who_In_Whoville and my fantastic beta Incurableromantic**

  
Once upon a time, a short distance away from London town, there stood a mansion. It was a grand place owned by the Harkness family. They were a family of old money, but not born from aristocracy. Instead they had made their money from hard work and innovation. The family company, Harkness Enterprises, had been influential in Great Britain and in the world for four generations.

The estate had many servants. There was a gardener who kept up the grounds and a personal valet who attended to the gentlemen of the house. There was a house manager to plan the parties and keep the cook and the small army of housemaids in line. A chauffeur kept the fleet of nine expensive automobiles in order and they even had a staff physician because everyone on the Harkness estate deserved the best care, no matter if they were a family member, a guest or a servant.

There were only three surviving members of the family, the late Mr. and Mrs. Harkness' two sons and their daughter.

John, the oldest, was a business man. Very handsome with a flair for fashion, his current choice of pinstriped suits had started a national trend. He was a notorious bachelor and it had been many years since there had been even the slightest rumor about him being in a relationship. That was probably because he didn't have time for luxuries like girlfriends or a wife while he saved the world one business at a time.

People called him the Doctor, because he made things better. He was known for taking failing companies and turning them around so they thrived. Instead of massive layoffs, the employees got raises and profit sharing. A business genius he was. Only 34 years old and he was one of the most well respected men in all of London.

Next was John's, younger by three minutes, twin sister Donna. A few years earlier, she had married a reputable, if not quiet, man named Lee Noble. So quiet, he hardly ever said a word. Donna Noble was John's right hand and COO at Harkness Enterprises. Fiery and headstrong, Donna easily carved a place for herself in a man's world. She also handled the family's many charitable endeavors. Currently her pet project was Friends of the OOD (Orphans Ongoing Defenders). It was an organization that championed the rights of children who were wards of the state.

Last but most certainly not least was the youngest brother, Jack. With movie star looks and charisma, he was simply gorgeous: tall, muscular, pretty face, lovely smile and a very nice bum. He could charm any girl or bloke that he wanted to. In fact, Jack had gone through quite the assortment of dance partners. At only 29 he'd already been married and divorced twice. Somehow he had managed to graduate from business school and he too worked for Harkness Enterprises, if in name only.

On that estate above the garage, there also lived a girl, the chauffer's daughter. She was a perfectly ordinary girl, with waist-length dull, brown hair, thick glasses, and lips that were almost too big, whose only real wish in life was to be an invited guest in the Harkness house. Not just one of the help. However Rose Tyler never expected be more than a dinner lady.

Oh, you could dress it up and call her a chef; she was soon to attend a summer culinary program in France. She even had a posh accent from having grown up around people above her station. The Harkness' had paid her parents enough that they could afford to send her to a decent private school nearby, so she was well educated. Rose even had a handful of A levels. Nevertheless, there was no doubt in her mind that the mousey chauffeur's daughter would simply start to work in the kitchens, after she returned from cooking school.

Not tonight though. Rose sat in a tree overlooking the massive gardens. Tonight, the family was throwing a party. They were simply famous for these events. Party planning was a master skill that had been passed from the late Mrs. Harkness to her only daughter Donna. Delicious canapés were being passed around on trays. Fairy lights twinkled in the trees; champagne flowed freely. Men in tuxedos swayed in time with the music of the band, twirling women in fancy gowns around the dance floor.

Rose let out a malcontented sigh when she saw the object of her lifelong affections, Jack, leading some attractive ginger around the dance floor. All of the notorious playboy's relationships tended to have one thing in common and it started with a dance at a family party. Next came champagne. Rose saw Jack extricate himself from the arms of the leggy woman.

He whispered something in her ear and the woman giggled and headed in the direction of the indoor tennis courts. Jack had gone to the bar, taking a bottle of the finest bubbly. He then slipped two champagne flutes into his back pockets and headed off to follow his date. He made a brief stop at the bandstand, no doubt to arrange for his signature song, Glen Miller's In the Mood, to be played. It was all part and parcel of the Jack Harkness experience and Rose would have done anything to have it be her instead of the redhead.

There was no doubt where this was going. Rose had followed Jack and his dates down to the tennis courts too many times for there to be any doubt as to what the pair would be up to tonight. With no more reason to spy on the party, Rose jumped down from her tree and almost landed on Jack.

"Sorry," she murmured, looking at him but not quite catching his eye.

"Oh, hello, Rose," he said, giving her a half grin. "I thought I heard someone there." Without another word, he turned away from her.

"No," she said softly so no one would hear her... "Nobody's here. It's just me." Defeated, Rose headed off in the direction of the garage. If she only would have turned around she would have noticed that John's penetrating gaze was fixated on her. The deep brown eyes of the eldest brother had been aware of her every movement since she climbed up that tree half an hour ago. There wasn't a single party in the past ten years that he couldn't recall seeing her in that perch. He made a hesitant step forward to go after her but was stopped by a member of his board of directors.

Rose ran across the lawn and quietly slipped into the suite of rooms she shared with her widower father, Pete. When she was three, her mother and father had taken jobs with at the estate. Her mother, Jackie, had been the head cook and the family had been given the rooms above the garage to live in. Rose's early childhood had been very happy. Both her parents had encouraged her to spend her free time doing things that she enjoyed.

Frequently she could have been found in the main house. Donna sometimes sat with her. Rose would draw and Donna would tell her all sorts of stories. Knowing that Rose enjoyed reading, John had granted her access to his private library. He always seemed skittish around her, like she was some sort of wild animal that would spook easily. Some of the time Rose thought John didn't like her. Yet almost every time he came back from a trip he would bring her back a trinket. Sometimes it was a book or a new set of paints.

There was one childhood memory that stuck out prominently in her mind, more than all the others. Rose had been eight and Jack was fourteen, nearly fifteen. His mother had insisted on him taking dance lessons and Rose had been homework. One rainy Saturday afternoon, Jack had spent hours practicing his moves and trodding all over her feet. That was the day she fell in love with him. Part of her knew it was crazy, they were just kids and he was virtually seven years older than her.

But like all good things, Rose's happy childhood came crashing to an end. Tragedy had struck when Rose was fifteen; her mum died of an aneurysm. That morning Jackie had appeared to be perfectly fine and a few hours later she had been found lying on the floor of the kitchen. It was too late by the time help arrived.

John and Donna, who were twenty-seven at the time, had rushed to help comfort Pete and Rose. The Harkness' had taken care of the funeral arrangements themselves. Jackie had been cremated and her ashes scattered under her favorite tree on the grounds. Jack had been in Australia when it had happened. He hadn't even called home to learn about the tragedy until almost a month later.

Three years after that, the private plane carrying Sylvia and Geoffrey Harkness crashed off the coast of South Africa. It had then been Rose's turn to comfort the family. That had been four years ago. Rose had hoped that the shared grief of losing a parent might help her and Jack grow closer. Instead, it made Jack run further into a life of parties and fickle partners. Rose had turned inward, closing herself off to the outside world.

"Dad, are you home?" Rose called out.

"In here, Sweetheart," Pete called from the small sitting room. "Where've you been, then?"

Rose averted her eyes. "Nowhere. Just larking about."

"Please tell me you weren't up that blasted tree, watching the party again," Pete said in exasperation.

"I love watching the dancing. You know, imagining I was one of the people there." A deep blush grew on her face.

Carefully, Pete stood and face his daughter, partially hating himself for what he was about to say to her. "Sweetheart, Jack Harkness will never go after the chauffeur's daughter. Not that there is anything wrong with you, because you are very special. But cads like him are only after flash, flesh and money, not the kind substance that you possess." Pete clenched and unclenched his fists several times. "When it comes to men like him, it's best to remember, there's a front seat and a back seat."

"And a window in between," they finished together.

"I'm sorry, Dad. Deep down, I think I know that. I just can't help how I feel." Rose grimaced and walked across the room to where her father was standing. "It's just that this is the last party that I'll be able to go to before I leave for Paris in the morning. And when I get back, I'll probably be working for them." She tried hard to bite back the resignation in her voice.

"Oh, love, you don't have to become a cook just because your mother was. Your mum and I were incredibly happy and I want you to be as well. You can be anything that you want, anything at all." Pete wrapped his girl in a hug. "Just don't set your aim squarely on that bleeding man." He sighed and squeezed her tightly. "It's good that you're getting away from here. I just hope Paris is far enough to find your place in life."

She scoffed. "I'm not destined for more than this life, Dad. I'll probably just live here the rest of my life. Maybe marry one of the blokes from the village. They're probably the only ones who'll have me." She sniffled. "That mechanic Mickey's been asking me out for ages… Since Jack doesn't even know I'm alive. I know it's pathetic but I just can't help it, I love him."

"He doesn't deserve you, love. Hopefully Paris will help you see that there is more to life than Jack Harkness."

"Probably not though. I just can't see a life without him in it." Rose gave her dad a watery smile.

Pete was saddened by his daughter's lack of determination. She had been such a feisty child. Jackie would have known what to say, what to do. Instead Pete just patted her back and hoped that his daughter would find that drive that she had lost.

A few years back, Rose had attended an art school in London. She had always been a gifted painter and had gotten into a prestigious school in London. Every morning for almost a year she had rode with him as he drove John and Donna into the office. Occasionally Donna or John had invited her to sit in the back with them when one or the other wasn't in the car.

Pete had been sure that things were going well; Rose had even been invited to put one of her pieces in a highbrow Art Show. Her piece, a beautiful landscape of the Harkness estate, had sold rather quickly and for more than what they had been asking. One day, however, Rose had stopped going into London, stopped going to the art school and had simply busied herself helping around the estate.

Three months ago, she had announced that she was going to culinary school and wanted, eventually, to be the estate cook. It would be an intensive four month course.

Four months in Paris, a brief period of excitement before a lifetime of waiting on others. It wasn't what he wanted for her. He wanted her to dream bigger than that. More than anything, he wanted her to get over her crush on Jack Harkness and finally start living a life just for her.

A few moments later Rose pulled back. "I'd best get to bed. Early day tomorrow, the train leaves at eight."

"Yeah, best get your sleep then." Pete gave her a small smile. "Goodnight, my Rose."

"Goodnight, Dad."

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Pete Tyler wearily sat in the middle kitchen with his laptop open. He had been out late last night; Jack had attended a fundraiser last night and had met a woman (surprise, surprise). Lady Christina something or other, Pete really couldn't be bothered to remember. Jack had wanted to show the woman a good time, which of course meant that Pete sat outside a night club until the wee hours of the morning. Now, of course, he had to be up early to drive John and Donna to the office.

He was tired, very tired and he missed his daughter terribly. Rose had been gone a month and had sent several emails in that time. He read each one aloud to the staff, their friends.

_Dear Dad,_

Culinary school isn't going exactly as planned. Apparently I'm not even good at boiling water. Maybe my expectations were too high. Mum was the best cook in London; I guess I just thought some of her talent would have been passed on. Still, I am keeping my head held high and soldering on.

Paris, however, is beautiful. The architecture, the people, the smells, the ability to calm your soul even in the midst of the hustle and bustle, I just love it. It almost makes me forget about Jack.

"Well, that's good," Martha, the physician on staff, said with a bright smile. She looked over at Pete, but he didn't look convinced. "Isn't it?" she added.

"Just wait," Pete said, clearing his throat again.

_I am allowing myself to only think of him at night and occasionally when I see a couple walking down the street._

"Oh dear, that does present a problem," Sarah Jane, the house manager sighed. "Paris is for lovers, they say. So I'm sure that she still thinks of him often. We had hoped..."

The gardener, Adam, rolled his eyes. "Not that we really expected anything different." Martha cuffed him in the back of his head and gave him a death glare.

"It would only break her heart if he did cast an eye her way," Ianto, the valet, interjected. "Jack could never seriously settle down and Rose is too innocent for the likes of him."

"Know that from personal experience, do you?" Adam chided. Ianto blushed a deep red, but said nothing.

Pete rolled his eyes and continued to read.

_Still I have found this one café near my flat; it has a lovely view of Notre Dame. It's so lovely I think I might want to sketch it. But I think I must have fallen out of practice. I'll probably be rubbish at drawing if I tried again. It's getting late, I have to go. See everyone in three months. Give them all my love._

Rose

"There you have it," Pete said, closing the top of his computer. "Still hopelessly in love with that shameless playboy."

Sarah Jane placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But she's thinking about sketching again. That's good. Maybe she'll be painting well before she gets back."

"I hope you're right, Sarah Jane," Pete sighed. "I hope you're right."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later, on a Saturday, Rose was sitting in her favorite café, drinking some fancy coffee drink. She still hadn't gotten used to the taste of coffee yet. Just about the only thing she disliked about Paris so far was the distinct lack in the availability of a good cup of tea. Her sketch book lay open on the table, as she twirled her charcoal pencil in her hand. It gave Rose a sense of fulfillment that her talents hadn't been lost in their time of disuse. She was still just as good of an artist as she ever was.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" a friendly looking older man with a full white beard asked, in English. Rose was surprised that he didn't address her in French. Meekly she nodded and he took a seat next to her. "You captioned your sketches in English. That's why I spoke in English," he said in response to her unasked question. "I'm Wilfred Mott. You can call me Wilf. And you are?"

"Rose, Rose Tyler." She gave him a grin.

"Pleasure to meet you." Wilf nodded towards her sketch books. "You're good. Did you come to Paris to draw?"

Rose felt strangely comfortable with Wilf. "No, I actually came to attend culinary school. I was in art school in London once. Dropped out shortly after my first piece sold in an art show."

"Now why would you do that? It's obvious that you have real talent. May I?" Wilf went to pick up her sketch pad. Rose nodded and Wilf studied the pages for several minutes. "It was a bloke, right?"

"Excuse me?" Rose said, furrowing her brow.

"Why you dropped out of art school. This bloke here, I'd wager." Wilf turned the sketch book and pointed at a portrait of Jack. Rose's eyes widened. How could Wilf have known? Was she that obvious? Wilf laid a hand gently on her arm. "What did he say to you, love?"

Rose stiffened; she had never told anyone why she had quit school, not even her father. It had weighed on her ever since she had done it. Maybe telling a complete stranger would help ameliorate her feelings on the matter. "I overheard him at a party once. He was seeing some graphic designer at the time and she said something about how people who spend their lives painting on canvas and not doing anything productive are just wasting their lives."

"And he agreed with her." Wilf nodded in understanding. "It's so easy to let others dictate the course of your life."

"Yeah, it is," Rose said sadly. "Especially when they are as wonderful as Jack."

Wilf sniffed loudly as if he didn't believe her. "Yes, well, sometimes you need to make yourself happy before you can find happiness with anyone else."

Rose gave him a small grin. "Really? You think so?"

"'Course I do," Wilf said jovially. "And a pretty girl like you deserves to be happy."

"That's nice of you to say." Rose played with a strand of her long brown hair and pushed her glasses up her nose. "But I'm not the least bit pretty, nothing more than ordinary, me."

Shaking his head, Wilf protested. "I think that you're lovely, especially when you smile. You should do that more often." She rewarded him with a beaming smile. "Now that's more like it." He clapped his hands and stood up. "Now, my dear, do you care to accompany an old man to one of the places every budding young artist should see. I happen to know someone who works at the Louvre. "

"I believe I would like that very much." Rose quickly shoved her sketch pad into her bag and slipped her arm through Wilf's. Arm and arm the pair strolled down the street, sharing stories about their lives. She told him all about growing up on the Estate. He told her all about falling in love with a French woman and moving to Paris after the war.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks later, Donna slid into the back seat of the town car. Pete was already in the driver's seat, the partition open as usual. For some reason her twin brother was running late this morning. "Have you heard from Rose lately?" Donna asked Pete politely. She had always liked the young woman, even if Rose seemed afraid of her own shadow.

"Yes, ma'am." Pete turned slightly to address her. "Got another email from her just this morning. Seems like she's starting to blossom there. But for me, the next seven weeks can't go by fast enough. I miss her so much."

"I'm sure you do." Donna smiled, knowing that the only person Pete really had in his life was Rose. "Anything interesting going on in Paris? Has she met anyone?"

"Oh yes, several people. She's so happy there. Part of me is afraid she won't want to come home. There are two people in particular who she seems to be very close to." Pete grinned and he pulled out his phone to read Rose's email to her.

"Do tell," Donna said, leaning forward, ready to hear all the gossip.

"Tell what?" John said, slipping into the seat next to her. "What's the news of the day, Pete?"

"It's nothing, sir," Pete said, turning back around.

Donna tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at the phone. "Hand it over," she said in what could only be described as her politely demanding tone. Pete passed the phone back to her. Silently she sank back into the seat and began to read as Pete put the car into drive.

_Dear Dad,_

Wilf and I have been having a marvelous time lately.

"Oh, she met a man!" Donna exclaimed. "I hoped she'd get over that idiot brother of mine. He doesn't deserve her." John's eyebrows shot up his forehead so far that they almost reached his hairline. "Not you, you big dunce." She hit him in the arm. It would have made things easier if Rose had turned her attentions to John instead of the playboy.

"Wilf is too old for her, in his eighties, I believe," Pete said over his shoulder. "They're just friends. His granddaughter, Jenny, works at the Louvre. "

"Ah," Donna whispered, turning her attention back to the email.

_We spend a good deal of our free time together. He knows all the best museums or places to sketch. Recently, he gave me an easel and a set of paints, for an early birthday present. We find a spot with a lovely view and I paint while he tells me the most fantastic stories about his life. I presented him with my very first Parisian landscape as a thank you._

"She's painting again. Let her know that I'd like another one," Donna exclaimed.

"Another one?" Pete sounded confused. "I wasn't aware that she'd given you one. She's always been so private with her art."

"Rose didn't give her one." John unfolded the paper in his lap. "Donna bought the one from the art show. The one of the Estate, it's hanging in her office."

"I had no idea." Pete couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice. "All these years, I thought it had been bought by a collector. That was kind of you, ma'am. You didn't have to buy it to spare her feelings like that."

Donna hit her brother in the arm. "You Dumbo," she hissed. "Now he thinks I bought it out of pity." She kept her voice low so Pete wouldn't hear her.

"Oh," John exclaimed. "No, it's not like that Pete. Donna loved it the first time she saw it, when Rose was showing it to Sarah Jane in the kitchen. She only bought it anonymously to avoid Rose thinking the same thing that you're thinking now."

"We've had so many artists draw the estate before," Donna explained. "But Rose's painting captured something that none of the others ever had. She made the place seem alive, it's utterly breathtaking. And I'm really am thrilled she's painting again. Don't know why she stopped in the first place."

"Knowing her, probably something Jack said." The words tumbled out of Pete's mouth before he could stop himself. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was disrespectful."

John snorted derisively. "Don't worry about it, Pete. It's not as if Donna and I have any delusions about who our little brother is."

"A playboy," Donna laughed.

"A cad," John added.

"A good for nothing, lazy, heart-breaker." Donna crossed her arms over her chest. "It would be nice if he came into the office more than once a year. Honestly, I love him dearly; I just wish we could make him want to do something with his life."

"It is only a few weeks until we may just be able to do something about that. Although if we do just flat out cut him off, he'd just find another way to support his lavish lifestyle," John said with a knowing smile and went back to reading his paper.

"Like marrying that new woman he's dating, Lady Christina de Souza. Then he could just go on living that selfish life until he gains full access to his inheritance," Donna laughed.

"Hmm, de Souza, where have I heard that name before?" John pondered.

"Her father is big into sugar cane," Donna said dismissively, going back to reading the email.

_Jenny has been taking me under her wing as well. The other day she took me shopping at real Paris shops. I've been dipping into my savings a little more than I should but you only live once, so they say. I dare say you may not recognize me when I return._

Culinary school is going much better. I aced the dessert section with a perfect Banana's Foster. See you in seven weeks.

All my love,

Rose

PS You will be happy to know that I have placed Jack's picture in the bottom most drawer in my dresser and I now only look at it every third day.

"Pete," Donna said as she handed the phone back over.

"Yes, ma'am?" he asked, placing the phone on the seat next to him.

"Do you think that Rose will be back in time for our birthday party at the end of the summer?" John raised an eyebrow at her question, but Donna just gave him a small smile.

"I don't think so, ma'am. The party is scheduled for a few days before she's due back. Did you want her help in the kitchens?"

Donna waved a hand dismissively. "No, I was just wondering if she wanted to come. Pity she won't be back in time." Leaning back into the seat, Donna stole a section of John's paper. The rest of the drive into the office was silent as Donna's mind whirled with the possibilities of launching her favorite new artist onto society.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Three weeks before Rose was to return to the estate, Jack Harkness was in a snit. He angrily crumpled the tabloid in his hand. How on Earth did they have this story already? It had happened two days ago and he hadn't told anyone yet. She, Christina, had asked him, so there was no ring purchase that could have tipped anyone off. The elevator dinged open and Jack stomped out.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jack, but Mr. Harkness and Mrs. Noble are in a meeting. You can't just walk in. You'll have to make an appointment. He's free at 15:00," Tish, his brother's PA, said as he tried to pry open John's office door.

"Either you push the little button to open those doors or I will tear them off the hinges myself." Jack's voice was low and deadly. Tish swallowed hard and pressed the button to open the doors. "Thank you." Jack flashed her a dazzling smile before storming towards his destination.

John was sitting at the head of a long boardroom table, Donna on his right side. "Jack," John said without looking up from the stack of papers in front of him. "It's wonderful that you actually decided to come to work today but your office is on the 26th floor." He looked up and gestured around him. "This is the 27th. I can see how your finger might have slipped on the elevator button." Now John stood up and leaned forward on his steepled fingers. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have important business to do here.

"I need to talk to you." Jack refused to back down and threw the paper down in front of his brother.

"Then make an appointment with Tish," John said, sitting down. Gingerly he picked tabloid and handed it to Donna. The redhead smirked.

Jack didn't budge. "No, I need to talk to you now."

The brothers locked eyes and John sighed. "Ladies and gentlemen, can you please give us ten minutes." The executives around the table nodded and collected their things. They knew full well a Jack Harkness rampage would take more than just a few minutes.

Once the last of them had left, Jack rounded on his siblings. "Do you know anything about this?"

"Sarah Jane showed me the paper this morning." Donna shrugged. "Is it true? Are you getting married? You didn't even bother to tell your family." Her voice was cold.

"Well, yes," Jack stammered. "Christina proposed two days ago and I said yes."

John stood again and headed towards the kitchenette. "Good, Christina is a good match for you. She comes from a good family. She's a vice president in her family's company and from the rumors I've heard she's a wildcat." He wiggled his eyebrows at the innuendo.

"You're okay with this? You've never even met her and you're giving me your blessing. If I remember correctly the last two times I've gotten married you've threatened to cut off my allowance." Jack relaxed a bit. Not that he would ever admit it, but he had been worried about telling his family about his upcoming marriage.

John mixed a few drinks and handed Donna one. "Well, we have met her. De Souza International contacted us three weeks ago to talk about a possible merger." He leaned against the table, sipping his cocktail, content to watch the fireworks show that was about to start.

"What? Why?" Jack was shocked.

"Take a look at this." John indicated a sheet of what looked like Plexiglas on a stand. "This is newest creation from our labs. We call it Glassose. Yes, the name is a bit rubbish, but we'll leave that to marketing."

"This is nothing new." Jack walked over to it and rapped it with his knuckles.

John ignored him. "Cheap, lightweight and virtually indestructible. Donna, if you please."

"My pleasure." Donna grinned and picked up a crowbar. Wielding it, she took a few steps in Jacks direction, a manic grin on her face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jack held up his hands and took a few steps back. Donna raised the crowbar above her head. Reflexively, Jack ducked and covered his head with his arms. There was a resounding crack as the crowbar made contact. However Jack didn't feel the blow. With great trepidation he stood up and saw his siblings laughing.

"I hit the Glassose, you idiot," Donna sniggered. "See, not a scratch on it."

"Let's not forget my favorite demonstration." John almost skipped over to a large sheet of the Glassose that's ends were resting on two ottomans. "Look at the kind of stress it can take." He jumped up on the plastic-like substance and started bouncing on it like a trampoline.

Jack laughed. It had been a long time since he had seen John smile that brightly. Not since before their parents had died. "Ok, so it's impressive. What does this have with the de Souza merger?"

"Everything," John said as he jumped off. "This stuff is very environmentally friendly, made mostly from sugar. De Souza International is one of the largest of sugar cane producers in the world. Our formula plus their product equals happy consumers and lots of money."

"So you supporting my marriage comes down to money?" Jack crossed his arms over his chest. "You already have plenty of money."

"Yes we do," Donna agreed. "But it's so much more than that. If this deal goes through, it means new factories, thousands of jobs, families that were previously struggling now are bringing home steady pay checks."

"Deserving people getting a hand up, that's what this merger means." John smiled. "And you will not muck it up by treating Christina like any of your other paramours. You made a commitment to that woman and it's time that you learned to live up to your responsibilities." John pointed a finger in Jack's face.

Jack batted John's hand away. "I am plenty responsible."

"Really?" Donna raised an eyebrow. "When was the last time you put in a full day at the office?"

"Well," Jack hesitated.

"How about a half day then?" John asked. Jack's mouth opened and closed but no words came out. "Alright, when was the last time you set foot in your office?"

"It's on the 26th floor," Jack said lamely. "Okay, so maybe I've been a little busy and I haven't been able to put in the hours that I've needed to."

"Bollocks," Donna yelled. "You can't be bothered to do anything that you don't see as fun. That's why John and I have taken the liberty of having this drawn up." She pulled a thick packet of papers out of the stack on John's desk.

"What's this?" Jack asked, taking the papers from Donna.

John cleared his throat. "This is us helping you to grow up." Jack looked questioningly at him so John continued. "As you know, according to the terms of the family trust, none of us gain full control over our company stock or inheritance until our 35th birthday. Right now the trustee maintains final say in all of our affairs and must follow Mother and Father's wishes to a tee. But in two weeks on our birthday, Donna and I then gain full rights as majority stock holders as well as become co—trustees over your trust fund."

"Wait, I thought that you two already ran things." Jack opened the packet of papers and scanned them.

Donna laughed. "Pay up, Spaceman." She held out a hand to John. "I told you there was no way he read the terms of the trust."

With a scowl, John pulled a hundred pound note out of his money clip and handed it over. "That had better go to charity and not to buying you a new hat."

"Excuse me," Jack said, bringing their attention back on him. "Can you please explain how you two are not currently in charge of Harkness Enterprises?"

"Well, we do run the day to day operations." John started to explain. "With me as CEO and Donna as COO, most decisions are in our hands. But there are a few things, well, two things really, that we can't control until after our birthday and they both have to do with you."

"What things?" Jack sounded scared.

"Under the terms of Mother and Father's will," Donna started to explain. "Each of the three of us is guaranteed a healthy allowance from our trust fund and an executive position here until John and I turn 35, at which point John and I gain full rights to everything left to us."

"Which is in two weeks," John reminded them.

"Yes, thank you." Donna rolled her eyes. "On our birthday, your allowances and the position here at the company fall to the discretion of John, since he is the oldest. And when you turn 35, you get your portion, free and clear. The thought behind it was to give the three of us time to learn to work together as a team. "

"Unfortunately, you have spent the last five years running through every penny of your allowance and salary and costing the family millions more." John began to sound angry.

"It's not like we can't afford it," Jack scoffed.

"That's not the point, Jack," John growled. "In the past year alone, your exploits have cost us over a million pounds. You have crashed three cars due to speeding and two of those involved other people that you could have killed. Then there were the harassment claims from the catering staff at the Christmas party."

"Hey, I thought she was into me," Jack said, trying to defend himself.

"Then there was the sex tape that you made after seducing Lucy Saxon. You know what a ruthless man Harold is and he would have put her in the hospital if he found out about that. You're lucky we were able to help her get far away from him."

"So I've made a few mistakes and now you're going to leave me destitute?" Jack asked, unable to believe that John and Donna would be so cruel.

John shook his head. "No, we are not cutting you off. We are lowering your allowance to 1000£ per month. Before you protest, that is plenty of money to live on if you're thrifty. It's more than most people get. And your salary will now be predicated upon you actually coming into work." Taking Jack by the shoulders, John looked him squarely in the eyes. "Time to grow up, little brother, and start making something of your life."

"What, like the two of you? Make work the center of my life? Well, maybe not Donna, she's at least got Lee. But if responsibility means that I have to be a stuffed shirt, lonely, unhappy man like you, John, then I don't want any part of it." Jack turned on his heel and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

John collapsed into the chair behind his desk, his head in his hands. Donna walked over and patted his shoulder. "That could have gone better. Not that I thought it would, but still." Donna gave a shaky laugh. "I wonder who leaked the engagement to the papers."

"My guess," John said, letting out a slow breath. "Christina or her father."

'Do you think that she's using Jack to help push the merger through?"

"No, it's a good deal. I'd still go through with it either way." John shook his head. "I don't think it's about her wanting Jack's money either. She'd loaded and there would be an iron clad pre-nup coming from both sides. Maybe Christina's just afraid of losing him. Maybe they're afraid that we'll back out. Maybe someone else overheard the whole thing and sold it to the papers."

"Could be," Donna said, walking towards the door. "I'd better call the board members back in."

"Donna," John called out. "Do you think I'm pathetic and lonely?"

Turning, she gave her brother a sad smile. "I don't think you're pathetic but I do think you're lonely. Maybe, just maybe, it's time to open up your heart, skinny boy. You never know, the girl for you could be just about anyone."

John gave himself a moment to laugh at himself before clicking his business persona back into place. In the back of his head, he began to wonder if the only persona he had anymore was this one.


	4. Chapter 4

  
The following Saturday, in Paris, Jenny had told Rose that they were going out to a party and that Rose had no choice but to go. Standing in front of the mirror, Rose took in her new look. Golden blonde hair, much shorter now, shoulder length, contact lenses that had replaced the thick glasses. Her eyebrows had been carefully sculpted and she had been waxed in places that five months ago that no one would have been allowed near. Full lips were now accentuated with the perfect shade of lippie, the rest of her face was flawless and to top it all off she was wearing a short, tight black dress and three inch pumps.

There was almost nothing left of the insecure wall flower that she had once been. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she had been afraid of her own shadow. Now, she felt in control, sexy and like she was worth the effort. Paris, Wilf and Jenny had helped her see everything that she could be and everything that she didn't want to be.

The number one thing she didn't want to be was the pathetic girl who pined for a man that didn't want her. A few days ago she had torn almost every drawing of Jack out of her sketch pad. Well, she had kept one of Jack with Donna and John. She just couldn't throw away one of Donna and John; they had always treated her kindly. Unlike their younger brother who never seemed to notice her.

After she returned, if he noticed her, maybe she would let him chase her for a while. That might be fun. Let him be the one trailing after her like a lost puppy for a change. No, she was over Jack or at least she wanted to be over Jack. He was engaged and she didn't need him anymore.

Rose had also rediscovered her love for painting. If people took issue with what she did they could go to hell. A few days ago she had come to a life changing conclusion; she didn't want to be a cook. Rose Tyler was going to be a painter and travel the world. There was just so much to see and so much to capture on canvas. In her few months here she had completed a dozen or so small landscapes and portraits. Now she wanted to find the perfect subject for another larger painting.

Her teeth sank into her bottom lip. There was always the question of how to pay for those travel expenses. If only she could sell another painting for as much as the Estate landscape had gone for. 10,000£ was a lot of money for a first time sale. Sure, she'd sold a couple on street corners while she painted. Maybe that along with being extremely thrifty would be enough to sustain her wanderlust.

Or maybe she could get Jenny to help her get into an art show expand her market. Her friend had a huge rolodex of movers and shakers in the art scene. That was the plan then. Tonight she would ask for Jenny's help. It was a bold move for her, but it fit her new confidence perfectly.

Rose grinned as she played with the necklace around her neck. It had been a gift from Jenny and Wilf for her 23rd birthday last month. So many changes in such a short time.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Rose ran a hand down her dress one last time and went to open the door.

"Bonjour," Jenny said, kissing her cheeks. "Are you ready to go, darling? You look absolutely stunning." The petite platinum blonde was wearing a red dress that plunged dangerously down her back. Jenny had an air of sophistication about her but that didn't stop her from being warm and approachable.

"Merci, you look fantastic. Love the shoes." Rose was glad that she and Jenny shared a shoe size because Jenny may let her borrow those pumps the next time they went out. "Let me just get my bag and I'll be ready to go." She turned and picked up the small beaded black bag off the coffee table. "Where are we off to tonight?"

"That, ma cheri, is a surprise." Jenny threaded her arm through Rose's and pulled her friend from the flat. "Since your time here is very limited, two weeks, yes?"

Rose shook her head. "One actually, apparently several of the instructors have come down with food poisoning. So they are dismissing us after a basic skills test with one of the few remaining staff. Then I'm heading home, I've missed my father so very much."

"Oh Rose, I shall miss you terribly." Jenny looked sad at the prospect of losing that extra week with her friend.

"I'll miss you, too. I'm sure I'll visit soon. There's no way I'll stay stuck in England now." Rose gave Jenny a conspiratorial grin. "You know, I've heard from several reliable sources that Reinette Poisson is to blame for the salmonella outbreak." Reinnette was a famous actress, who had been taking cooking lessons in preparations for an upcoming movie role.

Jumping on the scandal, Jenny asked, "How so?" They had reached the lobby now and Jenny was dragging Rose down the street.

Rose knew that she really shouldn't spread the rumor, not after having grown up around a family that was frequently at the center of wild gossip. However, Jenny was her best friend, it would cheer her up to hear this and really benign in terms of scandal. "Well, near the end of term every class holds an elaborate dinner party for the staff. Ours was supposed to be next weekend. Anyway, Reinette's class was having theirs two days ago and she 'distracted' the chef preparing the chicken. Long story short, several of the dishes were contaminated with raw chicken. Hence the salmonella."

Jenny laughed. "Too bad it wasn't a bit juicier of a tale. I mean, was the distracted chef married or was it a woman? I've heard stories about her."

Swatting Jenny's arm, Rose said, "I'm not interested in fueling your fascination with that woman."

"It's not so much her. I'm just really fascinated with the differences between the public persona and the real person underneath." Jenny shrugged. "Take you, for example. When we met, the you that you showed to the world was not who you really are. Outside, you appeared to be timid and shy but underneath you were like a wolf ready to pounce."

"As opposed to you, where what you see is what you get?" Rose bumped her with a shoulder.

"Absolu ma cheri." Jenny giggled. "I am an open book."

Rose looked around, realizing that she still didn't know the plan for tonight. "So where exactly are we going again?"

"Ah yes, your surprise. I know it's a bit forward of me." Jenny blushed.

"This had better not be a date, Jenny." Rose gave her a big teasing smile. "I told you that you have to buy me a drink first and ask me properly."

"Like you would ever actually say yes," Jenny teased back. "Actually I took the liberty of arranging an opening…Of an art show… your art show. When I say yours, I mean that three of your painting will be features. I don't have enough of your work for a full gallery show, at least not yet." She trailed off and tenuously waited for Rose's reaction.

"Oh Jenny," Rose cried, throwing her arms around the other girl. "This is brilliant. I was going to ask you to help get me into a show, just decided that tonight. Is Wilf going to be here?"

"Oh darling, I was so worried you would hate me for this. And yes, of course Granddad will be here. The painting you gave him is part of the show. Now we have to hurry or we will be late for your Paris debut." Jenny tugged on Rose's arm and the pair hurried up the street.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four days later, John sat at his desk with his feet propped up. One of his business contacts in Paris had tipped him off to an interesting gallery show. He held a newspaper clipping in his hand and since it in French, he couldn't read it. Instead, someone in the office had it translated for him.

_Newcomer to the Paris art scene, Rose Tyler is someone every art connoisseur will want to keep an eye on. From her landscapes to her portraits Ms. Tyler captures the soul of her subject. She manages to capture that breath of life on canvas. After a strong showing at her gallery debut, this new artist is soon to be a star._

John wished there had been a photo, and then he would be able to see for himself the extent of the changes she had undertaken. Or he could just wait until she returned in a few weeks. Until then, he'd have to just listen to the snippets of conversations between Donna and Pete or between the staff.

On the subject of Donna, John was extremely pleased at the present he had managed to snag for her. He'd give it to her well before the party in a few days. A Rose Tyler original painting, purchased for a pretty penny at her art show. Donna was going to love it.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning of John and Donna's 35th birthday party was bustling with activity. Sarah Jane was helping to coordinate the catering staff and the setting up of tables and the bandstand. The portable dance floor had to be laid down, the tablecloths perfectly placed and the centerpieces arranged. Food had to be cooked; lights had to be strung from trees.

Overall, John was completely bored with it all. He only agreed to attend the stupid thing because parties were a great way to keep the clients and business associates happy. That, and in a small way watching Donna and Sarah Jane put together the perfect party, brought back happy memories of Sarah Jane and his mother doing the same thing.

"Thought you might need this," Lee said, walking up and handing John a drink.

John sniffed the glass, whiskey and soda. "It's a bit early for one of these, isn't it? You'll be quite sloshed by the time the party starts, won't you?" he asked, taking a small sip.

Lee chuckled. "Nah, I only need one to get me through till Donna leaves for her hair appointment. Then she's gone for most of the afternoon, so she'll calm down. And she enjoys the parties enough that I won't really need one later."

His brother-in-law had the patience of a saint and the good sense to know when to shut down Donna's rants and when to let her get the anger and frustration out. Donna was loud and Lee quiet. Donna was quick to act; Lee would look at all the possibilities first. In other words, they fit together. "God bless you for keeping my crazy sister happy." John raised his glass in cheers.

Raising his glass in return, Lee smiled. "As barmy as that woman makes me sometimes, I wouldn't change a minute of it. You should find yourself a woman like that and settle down, John."

"I wholeheartedly concur," Jack said as he barreled onto the patio. "Any woman who could make my stuffed shirt of a big brother loosen up and have a little fun, maybe drive him a little crazy, would get my vote for sainthood."

"I think I'll leave marriage to you and Donna, ta," John scoffed, but then looked away sadly. "Anyway, I'm not sure there's a woman out there that would stand for the fact that my work comes first."

"Maybe you just haven't found the right woman, yet," Lee added.

John tilted his head in contemplation for a second. "Speaking of the right woman, I hear that Christina won't be here tonight. Pity."

"Contract negotiations in their Puerto Rico office, she'll be back on Tuesday. I can't wait; I'll bet she'll be eager to reunite. That woman is a tiger on a normal day. I can just imagine, after a few days apart… rawr." Jack drew a claw like hand through the air. Lee laughed.

Holding up a hand to stop him any further, John shook his head. "Spare me the details of your bedroom escapades, Jack." John shivered in disgust. "The Baron and Baroness de Souza are still going to be here so you need to be on your best behavior tonight, little brother."

"Scouts honor," Jack said with a mock salute. "Oh look at the time; I need to run into town to pick up one last thing." He made to leave, then stopped and turned back. "John, just so you know, I'm really happy with Christina."

"That's brilliant, Jack. She's smart, funny, feisty and a good match for you." John smiled.

"Why don't you marry her, then?" Jack teased.

Lee shook his head. "She's a good match for you, Jack. John's perfect woman would be a little… sweeter than your betrothed. Besides, you and Christina have already set a date."

"Exactly," John agreed before downing the rest of his drink.

* * *

_Dearest Father,_

_This will be my last email from Paris. I am taking the early morning train to London and should be at the station near home by lunch. The last week of classes was canceled and I miss you so much to not come home immediately. If you cannot meet me I understand, since I was not expected home for another week. If you have any trouble recognizing me, just look for the most sophisticated lady at the station._

_Love,_

_Rose_

Stepping onto the platform, Rose took in a deep cleansing breath. The air was familiar, she had breathed this air almost her entire life. It should smell like home, but it didn't. She felt more like a visitor now than a resident. The attendant handed her a few of her bags. "Merci," she said with a sly smile and he almost tripped over himself handing her the last bag.

Once all of her bags had been placed neatly on the edge of the platform, Rose took a moment to adjust the brim of her white sun hat and to smooth the lines of her black dress. It was sleeveless with a modest, square neckline and the skirt was snug and ended just above the knee. Not her most risqué dress but it was flattering and posh.

Looking around, Rose didn't see her father waiting for her. She wasn't surprised, a little disappointed but not surprised. She hadn't given much notice on her return. Might as well take a taxi, she thought. Then she saw it, a little red convertible sports car with a parking ticket shoved under the wiper blade. As the daughter of a chauffeur, Rose knew cars and she knew every line of that car, having spent countless hours washing it with her father. When the engine was turned over, she could tell you how long it had been since Mickey had given it a tune up.

That familiar bubble of anticipation grew in the pit of her stomach as she thought about the car's owner. No, she thought, trying to stamp down the feeling. She was supposed to be over him. She wanted to be over him. Her eyes scanned the street looking for the owner of the little red sports car. The horn of a car honked and Rose turned to see him. Jack Harkness simply stood in the middle of the street and stared at her.

"Hi," Rose called with a wave. "How are you?"

He looked around to see if she was talking to anyone else, then pointed to himself. "Me?" She nodded and he quickly ran up to where she was standing. "I'm great. And you?"

"Very well, thank you." She kept smiling. He kept staring, his eyes slightly unfocused as if trying to place her face. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Me either, but here you are." Jack wiggled his eyebrows. "And here you are. I'm Jack Harkness."

Rose threw her head back, laughing. She really had changed. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

Jack blinked in surprise at the question. "No, should I?"

Unable to help herself, Rose giggled. "No, no, I suppose you shouldn't."

"I'm sure I know you from somewhere. I just can't place that beautiful face." His brow furrowed in confusion, Rose sniggered. "Can I give you a lift somewhere?" Jack asked.

"Are you heading home?" Rose asked excitedly.

Dazzling white teeth glinted from Jack's mouth when he smiled. One could almost hear the stereotypical ping from the toothpaste commercials. "As a matter of fact, I am."

"Good, I'm heading that way too," Rose grinned and made to pick up one of her bags. "If you'll pop the boot, I'll help you with these."

"Oh no, I insist on loading these." Gently brushing (almost softly caressing) her hand, Jack wrapped his fingers around the handle of her bag. Rose waited for that telltale shiver at the skin on skin contact to overtake her, but it didn't come. It was pleasant, Jack's fingers were warm and soft and in that brief contact had signaled to her that this was meant to be more than just the act of a gentleman.

"Thank you." Rose took in a sharp breath at the thought of Jack maybe wanting more and went to slide into the front seat. She took off her hat and tucked it securely on the floor. Jack made quick work of the luggage and leapt over the door into the driver's seat.

They drove a few miles down the road, with the parking ticket flapping in the wind before either spoke again. Jack kept stealing furtive glances of her out of the corner of his eye. "So," Jack said. "That's a lot of luggage for a short trip. Are you coming home or are you here on holiday?"

"Coming home. I've been studying abroad for the last few months."

"Well, in that case, welcome home." Jack looked over at her briefly, still trying to figure out just who she was. "What street do you live on?"

"Tardis Lane." Rose gave him a small smile.

"That's where I live." Jack looked utterly gob smacked.

"It's a small world isn't it?" Oh, this was too much fun, Rose thought. She loved having him completely fascinated with her.

"I would have sworn I knew every gorgeous woman on this side of London."

A throaty laugh escaped Rose's lips. "I have it on good authority that your territory extended much, much further than that."

"Ouch." Jack recoiled as if stung. "I do have a bit of a reputation, don't I?"

"Yes, you do," Rose agreed. "But I hear all of that is changing, because you are getting married again, and soon."

Jack sputtered in shock for a moment. "Well, it's not like we've set a date. We're both busy people, it's almost like we lead separate lives. She's actually out of the country for a few days."

"There's your driveway," Rose said, ignoring his rambling explanation.

"I was just about to say that." Jack still looked off balance. "Come on, tell me who you are."

Rose threw her head back laughing. "Oh no, this is too much fun."

As they pulled into the long drive, Jack peppered her with questions about her identity. Did she know the family? Yes.

Was her father big into politics? Decidedly no.

Had she ever been to the house before? Yes, many times.

Would he know her name if she told him? She hoped so.

Near the garage, Jack parked the car. He was just about to ask her one more time who she was when Rose asked, "Oh, is there a party tonight?"

"Yes," Jack said with a wolfish smile. "It's my brother and sister's big birthday bash."

"Oh, you always have such lovely parties here." A wistful look passed over Rose's face.

"So you've been?" Jack asked.

"No." Rose shook her head. "I've just seen the lights from the distance."

"Well then, you must come tonight." Jack leaned closer to her. "The party starts at 21.00. I could send a car if you would only tell me your name."

"Hello, Rose," John called from a few feet away. "How was Paris? I heard you wouldn't be back until next week."

"Rose?" Jack looked confused.

Rose smiled and turned towards John, pulling him into a hug. She pulled back quickly when she felt a spark pass between them. What was that? "Paris was lovely, life changing actually. Term ended a little early, due to an unfortunate food poisoning incident. Figured I'd come home and surprise Dad. I didn't realize it was the night of the big party. Happy birthday."

"Rose?" Jack asked again, studying the woman in front of him

"Ah, yes. Please don't remind me what an old man I've become," John chided. "I like the new hairdo by the way."

Rose ran a hand over her newly blonde locks. "Thank you. I would say that you don't look a day over twenty-five, but I knew you at twenty-five. And you look much more handsome now." John blushed.

"Rose!" Jack exclaimed.

"Why does he keep saying that?" John looked over at his brother.

"It seems that Jack didn't recognize me. So my identity has come as a shock," Rose said softly, unsure if it was a good or a bad thing that he hadn't known who she was.

"Rose! Oh, my Rose, you're home," Sarah Jane cried. She, Martha and Ianto came around one of the delivery trucks to greet her.

Rose ran over and hugged her friends, leaving Jack and John to stare after her. The group talked excitedly in the driveway until Pete pulled up shortly thereafter. He had dropped Donna off at her hair appointment.

"Dad," Rose cried as she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. His reply was inaudible because his head was buried in his daughter's shoulder. The group started ushering her away but Rose pulled away and turned around. "Thanks for the lift, Jack," she called. "I'll collect my bags later." And with a small wave, she let the crowd lead her away, Ianto giving Jack a glare as he left.

"Rose," Jack said with a goofy grin, his eyes following her as she left. "Look at her all grown up."

"No, Jack," John warned. "Just… no."

"Why? Because she's the chauffeur's daughter?" Jack challenged.

John shook his head. "No, because of two reasons. One, you are engaged to a wonderful woman, whom you have promised to wed in six weeks."

"Engaged isn't married, I can still change my mind… What's the other reason?"

"Rose Tyler is way out of your league." Without waiting for a reply, John turned on his heel and stalked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Her hands skimmed the dark blue, floor length, velvet of the dress. It was tight but not provocative. The pendant of the necklace that Wilf and Jenny had given her sat in hollow of her throat. Rose's hair was loosely curled and pinned to keep the hair out of her eyes.

"I wish you wouldn't go, Rose," Pete said sadly as he leaned on the door frame. "Jack is an engaged man. This is inappropriate."

"Nothing's going to happen, Dad. I won't let it go that far. I'm not that kind of girl," Rose sighed. "It's just that I promised myself for all those years that if I ever had the chance to go to one of the parties, to dance in his arms, instead of watching from the tree, that I would. And now he's asked me. It's just this once."

"I just worry, love. You've changed so much, for the better, in the last few months. I just don't want you to make him the center of your life again." He paused. "You look absolutely beautiful. Mum would have been so proud of who you've become." Pete came up and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Dad," Rose said, pulling away from him. "I won't be out too late, I promise."

She tried to look more confident than she felt. Paris was one thing; she had been so self-assured there. Of course there were no expectations and no dreams come to life in Paris. Unlike right now, she thought, walking past the infamous tree that she used to watch every party from. Now, stepping past the low garden wall that separated the back garden and the party from the rest of the lawn, she felt that all of her childhood dreams had come to life.

Her eyes scanned the party, no sign of Jack. Donna and Lee were off to the side talking to an austere couple. A smile crept onto Rose's face, she hadn't had a chance to say hello to either Donna or Lee yet. She made a beeline for the couple but was stopped short by a hand on her arm.

"There are no words to describe your beauty, Rose," Jack said, leaning in close to her ear. "Where were you headed?" He moved to stand in front of her.

"I thought I'd say hello to your sister and Lee."

"Oh, no, no, no, no." Jack placed a hand on her back and led her out onto the dance floor. "Donna would just want to whisk you away from me. Ask you tons of questions about Paris and your future. And I want you all to myself tonight." Once they had joined the throng of people, Jack spun her into his arms. A waltz began to play but neither of them bothered with the steps. Instead, they just swayed back and forth.

Rose closed her eyes and let the melody wash over her. She was at a Harkness party and she was in Jack's arms. Life seemed just a little too perfect.

* * *

Across the crowd, Donna stood making small talk with Baroness Lydia de Souza. "We're still working on the guest list," she prattled on. "We're up to 600 and that's on our side alone."

"That's not a party," Patrick de Souza grumbled. "It's a town."

"Hush," his wife said, swatting his arm. "Our daughter is only going to get married once and it's going to be beautiful."

Donna downed the glass of champagne in her hand and grabbed another from a passing tray. This was going to be a long night.

"Who is that with Jack?" Lydia asked.

"Who?" Donna whipped around, ready to throttle her brother if he had his arms wrapped around some bimbo.

"The blonde," Patrick clarified.

"Well, that's…" Donna knew the girl, she was so familiar. And it clicked. "Oh my God, that's Rose."

"Who?" Lydia asked.

"The chauffeur's daughter," Lee replied automatically.

"A family friend," Donna said at the same time. Anger started to boil with in her. How dare Jack try and seduce sweet, innocent Rose with his future in-laws watching. She looked over to see Christina's parents were also not amused. They had every right to be upset; Donna just hoped they wouldn't blame Rose. "We've known her since she was three. She's like our sister."

Patrick scoffed. "I have a sister, we don't dance like that."

"Will you please excuse me?" Donna didn't wait for an answer before running off to find John.

* * *

Jack pulled Rose tighter into his arms. "I'm so glad that you still came tonight, Rose."

"Me too. You know, I came to every single one of these parties when I was younger." She pointed to her tree. "I would sit up there and watch and wish that one day I could come to one."

"I wish I would have seen you sooner. You've changed so much." His breath was warm on her ear.

"And you're exactly the same." Rose smiled.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Rose."

Rose felt her smile falter; this is everything that she had always dreamed about. Why didn't it feel like she had imagined it? "How… How do I make you feel?"

"Like I could climb mountains, or reach the stars in the sky, like I'm immortal." Jack took a small step back. "Rose, let's get out of here, be alone. We can go to the..."

"The indoor tennis courts." Rose felt slightly out of breath at the thought of joining Jack there. "And you'll bring champagne, putting the glasses in the back pocket of your jacket. Then the band will play In the Mood."

Jack tilted his head to the side and smiled. "I don't think this jacket has back pockets... You were watching." He kissed her cheek. "I'll meet you there in a few minutes, yes?"

Her hands and voice were shaking. "Yeah, yeah, I will."

"See you soon." Jack squeezed her hand and headed in the direction of the bar.

Rose squeezed her eyes shut and balled her fists. "And then I'll wake up." Because this had to be a dream.

* * *

John watched as Jack slid the champagne flutes into the back pockets of his trousers and selected a bottle of bubbly. Momentarily, John saw red. His little brother had never been very responsible but his actions tonight could end up doing nothing more than hurting two wonderful women. (He chose to ignore the niggling voice in the back of his head saying he'd be hurt too.)

Well, John was nothing if not good at fixing his brother's mistakes. With purposeful strides, John walked across the back patio and snagged Jack's arm. John's fingers tightened in a vice like grip.

"Ow," Jack cried, trying to pull away.

"Donna needs to talk to you."

"Can't it wait?" Jack tried to pull free. "I'm meeting someone."

John shook his head and gave Jack a sad smile. "Making Donna wait makes her angry and that is something neither of us want."

"Sure, fine," Jack acquiesced. "Lead the way." Relaxing his grip only enough so Jack could regain feeling in his fingers, John led his brother to the private room Donna was waiting in.

The door was barely closed when Donna began her rant. "What the hell do you think you are doing, Pretty Boy? You. Are. Engaged."

Jack apparently decided to play stupid. "I have no idea what you two are on about."

"Rose, you were dancing with Rose Tyler," Donna responded tersely. "She is not the woman you are betrothed to."

"It was just a dance with an old friend that I haven't seen in months." Jack shrugged. "Or are you objecting to the fact that she is our chauffeur's daughter?"

"No!" Donna and John said at the same time. Donna sent her twin a chastising look and then went on to address Jack. "We have no issues with Rose; our issues are totally and completely with you. Specifically the fact that you are engaged and getting married in six weeks."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Engaged isn't married. Besides, you have no idea how Rose makes me feel. It's like nothing else I've ever felt before. She's beautiful, one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. And the way she smells, lavender and honey, and her hair, those gentle gold curls. With her beside me, I could do anything."

The muscles in John's jaw clenched, Jack was going to throw away the chance at a productive life and happy marriage because he thought Rose was pretty. Just this morning, Jack had said that he was happy with Christina. Oh, this was classic Jack Harkness, a life filled with distractions and moving on to the next shiny object. He was much more of a child than an adult. Oh sure, he'd show Rose a good time. Shower her with gifts and affection until he got bored or there was someone else to distract him.

Rose was sweet and caring and yes, stunningly beautiful, but she wasn't right for Jack. He needed someone like Christina, someone who would keep him in line and love him in spite his faults and his wandering eye. Not a girl who had put him on a pedestal. John needed to get Rose as far away from Jack as possible and quickly. He remembered the champagne flutes in Jack's back pocket, time to change tactics and to be brutal.

"Jack, look," John said, keeping his voice as calm as he could manage. "Rose is great, but don't act too hastily in all of this. You are still engaged and you wouldn't want to put the burden of your cheating on Rose, would you?"

Jack and Donna exchanged incredulous looks. "What are you playing at?" Donna demanded.

"I just want to make sure that Jack doesn't cause any unnecessary distress on the lovely young lady who is waiting on him," John said dismissively.

"No, I wouldn't want that," Jack agreed.

John nodded curtly. "And you can't just call Christina and break the engagement. That is completely tactless, even for you."

"Hey," Jack moaned but John continued.

"And then you'll need a way to support Rose. I mean, we pay Pete way more than 1000£ a month. It may be time for you to seriously consider your career at the company." John gestured at an empty chair near Jack. "Have a seat. Let's get down to brass tacks."

"I really need to get back to Rose, she's waiting for me," Jack protested.

"I said, have a seat, Jack." John put his hands on Jack's shoulders and pushed him back into the chair. Both of them winced at the sound of crunching glass.

"Oh my God, ow, ow, ow." Jack jumped up from the chair but stayed hunched over.

"What's wrong?" Donna came over to grab Jack's arm.

"I sat on the glasses," Jack ground out.

"Why were there glasses on the chair?" Donna asked.

"Not on the chair," Jack panted. "In my pocket."

"Well, isn't that wizard." Donna looked questioningly over at John, who merely shrugged and pulled out his mobile.

"Martha," John said when the woman picked up. "We've have a small situation and we may need to get Jack to the hospital… Apparently he sat on some glasses… Yes, I'm sure he will need to be heavily medicated. He has a very low threshold for pain, bless... He's in my study… Yes, I believe the fewer people who know about this the better."

Jack was moaning as Donna helped him to lean over the arm of the sofa. Snapping his phone shut, John turned to address his siblings. "Martha is calling an ambulance. They'll come around the front in order to spare you embarrassment." The corners of John's mouth twitched, fighting back a smile. He really shouldn't find this so funny.

"John, I need a favor," Jack said through the pain.

"Anything." John stepped towards him.

"Rose, I need you to let Rose know what happened and tell her that I will see her soon." Jack reached out a hand and John took it.

"You have my word as a gentleman that I'll take care of Rose." John squeezed his hand. "Donna, let me know if Jack needs anything, anything at all."

"Yeah, yeah I will," Donna said in a tone that let John know he had some explaining to do later. John knew that conversation wouldn't be pleasant, but the thought of keeping Jack away from Rose put a spring in his step.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of a vaguely familiar tune the band was playing drifted through the walls. Rose took deep calming breaths. Any minute now Jack Harkness was going to walk through those doors and they were going to drink champagne and dance. And it wasn't a dream. He would gather her up in his arms and try and seduce her. Her mind raced thinking of all those beautiful lines he had used on women over the years. Would he use one of those lines or would he come up with new words just for her?

Any minute now, Rose told herself over and over again, humming along with a couple songs. By the end of the fourth song, Rose figured something was wrong. The band had already played 'In the Mood' and had moved onto the slower songs. He should have been here by now. What was keeping him? Maybe she had imagined the entire day. Maybe she had fallen asleep on the train and was still there. She had just made the decision to leave when she heard the door open.

"I thought you'd forgotten about me." Rose turned around with a huge grin on her face. But it wasn't Jack standing there, it was John. Disappointment coursed through her veins.

"You, Rose Tyler, are completely unforgettable." He held out two champagne flutes to her. "Could you hold these for a second?"

Rose took the glasses and watched his long fingers wrap around the cork and open the bottle with a loud pop. "Where's Jack?" she asked.

"Ah, Jack." John filled both glasses and took his back. "He sent me with his apologies." John set the bottle down on the floor. "There was a slight incident and he won't be able to make it."

"Is he alright?" Rose's fingers tightened on the stem of her glass.

"He will be perfectly fine. Just needs a couple of stitches, he sat on some glasses." John sipped his drink.

"Should I go see him?" Rose started towards the door, but John laid a hand on her bare arm to stop her. The hairs on her arm stood on end and she shivered at his touch.

"I'm afraid Martha insisted that he go the hospital. You can see him tomorrow." John cleared his throat. "After years of watching these parties from that tree, you're finally at one. You look lovely, Rose, easily the prettiest woman here tonight, the belle of the ball." John licked his lips. "You've always been pretty, now you just look so grown up."

"I… I should get back to the party." Yet, she didn't make any move to leave. "I still haven't said hello to Donna yet."

John hesitantly removed his hand from her arm then moved closer to her. "And leave me here by myself?"

"What did Jack say about me?" Rose asked, trying to shift the conversation.

"I've never seen him in such a state. He seems to have forgotten that he's an engaged man." John forced a smile to his face. "He wants you."

"I've loved him my whole life," Rose said with more bravado than she felt.

"Of course you have." A muscle in John's jaw twitched. "That's it then. There goes the engagement."

"You wouldn't object?" Rose smiled.

"To you?" John shook his head. "I would never object to you. When you're here it's like a light has been turned on to combat the darkness."

Rose blushed. "When I saw you, I thought you were sent here to deal with me."

"Deal with you?" He sounded a little confused.

Rose took a large gulp of her drink, wishing now for something stronger. "This feels like one of those old movies…You know the ones where the prince falls in love with someone inappropriate, like a shop girl, and the family sends one of their stately Lords to deal with her." She looked up at him, trying to see if his face would betray that this was his real reason for being here. His face didn't give anything away.

"To buy her off?" John asked.

"Exactly." She took another drink. "He offers her 10,000£. 'No' she says. '25,000£', he counters. 'No'."

"A hundred thousand," John said, almost as if he's testing her.

"No," Rose replied flatly. Her whole body tensed at the implication that the shop girl could be bought off.

"A million." John looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "No self-respecting Lord would offer less."

Rose felt the bottom drop out of her stomach, the tension in the room was palpable now. "No self-respecting shop girl would take it."

He beamed brightly and the mood shifted. "Good girl." He quickly kissed her cheek and it left her skin tingling. "How does it end? The movie?"

"Oh, I don't know, they run off together to America, maybe on a zeppelin." A soft smile passed her lips.

"And then open up a bakery, specializing in banana pastries," John added with a goofy grin that she had never seen before.

"And live happily ever after." Rose smiled and caught the tip of her tongue in her teeth. It wasn't her normal smile; in fact she didn't think that she had ever smiled like that before.

John swallowed hard and raised his glass. "Cheers to happily ever after. May we all find it one day."

"Cheers," she whispered and finished her glass. Another slow song began to play and John took her glass, setting it and his own off to the side.

"I know I wasn't the one you were expecting to dance with tonight. But I would be honored if I could have this dance." He extended her a hand. "Jack isn't the only one that has the moves; it's all in the family."

Rose smiled, again catching her tongue between her teeth and she let him pull her into his arms. "Oh, you think you're so impressive."

"Oh, I am so impressive." His voice was low, almost like a growl in her ear. "You have no idea how impressive I can be."

"Then show me your moves." And he did. The band played on for several songs and to Rose there was nothing else in the world except the two of them. True to his word, John was an exceptional dancer. No doubt that his mother had forced him into dance lessons, too.

At the end of the fifth song, John pulled back. "If Jack were here right now, you'd expect him to kiss you." His tongue darted out to moisten his lips.

Subconsciously or maybe consciously, Rose mimicked his actions. "Yeah." Her reply was so soft, she wasn't sure that he heard her. Then he moved, one hand coming up to cup her face, the other on the small of her back. Slowly, he brought his lips down to hers.

Rose could have sworn that she felt the world spinning under her feet as he gently caressed her lips with his. Her chest tightened and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She parted her lips to take in air and he must have seen it as an invitation to deepen the kiss.

Quickly, her mind jerked back to reality and she pulled herself out of his arms. "What was that?" She tried to keep accusation out of her voice.

A deep blush crept up John's face and his right hand tugged at his ear. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away there."

"Yeah, you did." But she had too. Rose enjoyed that kiss more than she was willing to admit, even to herself. She was in love with Jack; she had been imagining it was Jack that she was kissing. That had to be it. Right? "I should go."

She was halfway to the door before he stopped her. "Rose, if you come by the main house in the morning, I'll make sure that you get to see Jack."

She hadn't turned around to look at him. "Thank you." She took a deep breath and left the tennis courts. As fast as she could, in her heels, she ran back to her room above the garage. What the hell had just happened?

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, John woke up early to go for a run. Well, woke up wasn't really accurate; he hadn't actually slept much at all. Every time he closed his eyes his thought turned to her, Rose Tyler. Mostly he thought about how it felt holding her in his arms, how they fit together perfectly. Of how they had moved together as one while dancing and how it had felt to kiss her. And of how he wanted to kiss her again and soon.

It hadn't so much been sparks that he had felt when he was near her; it was more like an explosion, a supernova.

And it made him feel like a lecherous old man. He was twelve years her senior, which wouldn't have been so much of a problem at 35 and 23, if it wasn't for the fact that he had known her since she was three years old. Okay, granted, he hadn't had much contact with her when she was very little, just a few glimpses of her on the grounds or the kitchens. And yes, he had let her use his private library but she hadn't used it much when he was around.

He had seen her, not as a sister, but as a sort of friend. When he did spend any time with her, she was fun to be around, funny, smart, inquisitive and always willing to listen. Then Jackie died and a part of Rose seemed to wilt. The outgoing girl he knew had turned inward, closed herself off. He began buying her trinkets when he traveled just to see a glint of a smile from her again.

When his parents had died, Rose had been the rock that held him and Donna together. Rose had been instrumental in helping Sarah Jane take care of the arrangements and making sure that their lives didn't fall apart while they grieved. John had known then how grateful he was to have him in his life but he hadn't realized just how special she was to him yet.

Just after her eighteenth birthday, John had wanted to invite her to his and Donna's thirtieth birthday party. For years he had seen her sitting in that tree, staring over the garden wall, with a look of longing in her eyes. It seemed like the right time to have her come and he was excited to have her there. Maybe she could make them more fun for him.

He had even gone so far as to ask Pete's permission. Unfortunately, Pete hadn't thought that was a good idea because of her crush on Jack. Of course, John had agreed that under those circumstances the party wouldn't be a good idea.

John hadn't known about Rose's feelings for his free range younger brother. Something about that revelation had caused an ache in John's chest. He tried very hard not to think about what that painful feeling meant. Instead, he buried himself in work, shutting out anything that seemed like a distraction. Maybe he had been waiting for something or someone.

Almost an hour after he started his run, he made it back to the house. He scrubbed his face with his hands. Being with Rose yesterday had started to ease that deep seated ache in his chest. He still didn't want to think about what that meant. As head of the family and the company John had obligations that had to take priority above a woman, even if that woman was Rose.

There was a merger and a marriage to think of. This was Jack's shot at making something out of his life and there were thousands of potential jobs on the line. John had no choice. He had to keep Rose and Jack apart. He had to send Rose away, back to Paris. From her emails it had sounded like she had been happy there. Maybe she could be happy there again. The fact that John wanted her here didn't matter. Time to take a shower; John had a job to do.

* * *

"And then I saw Rose leaving the tennis courts. She was in a hurry. This was about an hour after the ambulance had taken Jack to the hospital, so I presumed that she had figured out that he wasn't coming. But a minute later I saw someone else coming out of the building." Ianto paused for dramatic effect.

"Who?" Martha asked, leaning forward anxiously.

"Someone that you would never believe..."

Sarah Jane cut Ianto off. "It was John. Rose had been at the tennis courts with John."

"Thank you for ruining my dramatic effect," Ianto grumbled.

"No, I was trying to get to the point of your story before Rose, John, Donna or Pete came in." Sarah Jane sighed. "I'm just glad that Jack never made it in the building or by week's end we would be picking up the pieces of her shattered heart."

"Too true," Ianto said, raising his coffee mug.

"Good morning all," Donna called as she swept into the kitchen. In her dark blue pantsuit and carrying her computer bag, she was ready to head into the office.

"Can I get you anything? Breakfast, coffee, tea?" Ianto asked.

Donna smiled. "I would love a cuppa, thank you." Turning his back on the three ladies, Ianto went about making Donna her tea. "Has anyone seen Rose this morning?" Donna asked.

Sarah Jane, Martha and Ianto all shook their heads. "No ma'am," Martha answered. "I'm not sure she's up yet. She had a late night last night." Sarah Jane stomped on Martha's foot. "Ow," Martha hissed.

"Is there a problem, ma'am?" Sarah Jane asked sweetly.

Donna's eyebrows knitted together. Something was going on here and she knew it, and these three were going to spill the beans. "No, no problem, I just hadn't had a chance to say hello to her yet. No one told me she was coming home early. I'm glad she made it to the party nonetheless."

"We didn't know she would be here until yesterday." Martha explained. "She surprised all of us. Especially with the new look."

"Ah, so is that what you three were discussing when I came in?" Donna asked as Ianto handed over her tea.

"No," Ianto replied automatically. "We were discussing the fact that Rose and John were alone together at the tennis courts for almost an hour after Jack left for the hospital." Martha and Sarah Jane groaned and Ianto's eyes widened in surprise when he realized what he had just said.

A knowing smirk grew on Donna's face. "Were they now? That is interesting. Better the older brother than the younger when it comes to who Rose should be spending time with."

"I am so sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to gossip," Ianto spluttered. "What Mr. Harkness does with his personal life is none of my concern."

"Yes, but it is mine. Don't worry about the gossiping, I'd never know half of what was going on around here if you didn't," Donna smiled. "It's best not to let the two parties involved or Pete know what you may have seen last night, though."

"Martha, I think Jack's pain medication is wearing off," John said, walking through the kitchen door. "He's wailing like a child in there. Oh, hello everyone," he said, looking around at the occupants of the kitchen.

There was a chiming round of greetings before Martha excused herself to tend to her patient. Donna looked her brother up and down, taking in the sight of his jeans, trainers and layers of shirts, t-shirt, partially buttoned oxford and a brown suede jacket. "Is it casual Monday today, John? Because I didn't get the memo."

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm taking a day off. Playing hooky, as they say. I have plenty of vacation days accumulated and I am the boss." John rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I've already called Tish, so everything should be in order."

"I am fully aware of how much accumulated time off you have, skinny boy. I'm just wondering if I should have Martha order a CAT scan for you. Because you never take time off; even if you're sick you still go into the office. Married to your work, you are." Donna noticed John's eyes had drifted over her shoulder while she was talking.

Turning around, she was greeted with the smiling face of an old friend. "Rose, I'm so glad that you're home." The younger woman was wearing white linen pants and a grey top. A yellow scarf was tied loosely around her neck. She was the picture of refined elegance. In three quick strides, Donna was across the room and had Rose pulled into a hug.

"Hello, Donna," Rose said, hugging her back. "I kept trying to catch your attention last night but all of these, um, distractions kept popping up."

Letting her go, Donna beamed. "That's not a problem, sweetheart. We'll catch up very soon. Oh, we should do lunch. I know the best place. Come into town tomorrow and we'll go."

Nodding, Rose said, "That sounds great. I'm sure Dad won't mind taking me into the city."

"Or you can just bring one of the cars." Donna waved a hand dismissively. "Look at you, all grown up. Paris did you good and I want to hear all about those hearts I'm sure you broke while you were there."

"Between painting, culinary classes, Wilf and Jenny, I didn't really have time to see anyone. Not really," Rose started to explain.

"Well, you and I will discuss that _not really_ later. I have to get to work." Donna pulled Rose into another brief hug. "It really is good to have you home."

"Thanks, Donna." Rose beamed and turned to everyone else in the room. "Good morning, Sarah Jane, Ianto…" She blushed as her eyes fell on the other occupant of the room. "Morning, John."

"Good morning, Rose." John rocked on his heels nervously. No one said anything but Ianto and Sarah Jane kept shooting odd looks at one another.

"Tea," Rose blurted out, turning her gaze from John to Ianto. "I could murder a cuppa right now, Yan. You have no idea how much I missed your tea and coffee while I was away."

Ianto smiled. "Of course. Anything for you, sir?" he asked John.

"No, thank you." John turned to Rose. "I thought I'd take you to see Jack and then I was hoping for that you could do me a favor. Well, not so much as a favor, but I have a proposition for you. I'll explain later."

"Here you go, Rose." Ianto handed her a thermal mug. "Can I get you anything else? Scone, bagel, croissant?"

"No, thank you." She shook her head and then turned to John. "I'd just like to see Jack now, please."

"This way." John gestured to the door of the kitchen. Rose followed him into the hall, up the stairs and they stopped just outside the door to Jack's room. "I'm not sure how coherent he'll be. Martha has him on some pretty heavy pain meds." John knocked lightly on the door.

Martha opened it and John asked if they could see Jack. "Of course, he's a little out of it. I had to give him some more pain medication. He's a right baby when it comes to being in pain." The young doctor turned to wink at John. "Anyway, I'm sure he'll be asleep in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Rose said, quietly slipping past the pair of them. She perched on the edge of Jack's bed. "Jack? How are you this morning?"

"Heeeey, Rooose." Jack turned slightly to see her. His eyes were unfocused and his words were slurred. "Did the Raxacoricofallapatorians have the phone box?"

"What?" Rose sent John a confused look.

He shrugged. "Jack, how's the pain this morning?"

"John, oh, John." Jack looked wildly at his brother. "I need you to keep an eye on my girl here. Make sure the Daleks don't get her."

"All right, Jack, you have my word, no one will get her. I promise," John said, trying not to laugh at the gibberish his brother was spouting.

"You must be in so much pain." Rose brushed a lock of hair out of Jack's eyes. "I feel awful."

"Me too," Jack said. "How about you, John?" But John didn't have a chance to answer before Jack's head hit the pillow and he gave a loud snore.

"I think that's our cue to go," John said, helping Rose to her feet.

"He'll be alright, won't he?" Rose asked once they were back in the hall.

Martha gave her a small smile. "Of course. We should be able to take the stitches out on Wednesday and I'm sure Jack will be back to being a lady-killer in no time."

"Thank you, Martha." John clapped her on the shoulder. "Make sure you keep either me or Donna apprised of his condition." He leaned over and stage whispered, "And let me know immediately if Christina calls."

"Of course, sir," Martha said. "Rose, are you going to be around today? I thought maybe you could keep me company and I'd love to see your new sketches."

Before Rose could say anything, John shook his head. "I was hoping that Rose would join me today. There's a project that I would like her help with. Can I discuss this with you privately?"

"Yeah, of course. Sorry, Martha, we'll catch up soon." Rose shrugged when Martha gave her a confused look. Leaning over, Rose hugged her friend. "I have no idea what he's on about. I'll call you later."

John was standing at the top of the stairs waiting for her. When their eyes met, he gave her the same manic smile from last night and she couldn't help but return it with one of her own. That tongue in teeth smile that was apparently reserved just for him.

"Now John, what exactly is this favor or proposition that you have for me?"

He tucked her arm into his and began to lead them down the stairs. "Rose Tyler, I am so glad that you asked."


	9. Chapter 9

Rose stepped out of the car, her sketch pad and charcoal pencils tucked in a bag slung over her shoulder, and surveyed her surroundings. They were about thirty minutes from the Estate, at one of the weekend getaway houses. Never before had Rose been asked into one of these sanctuaries of the Harkness family. There was a little stone cottage set in a grove of trees, with a small brook rambling nearby. It looked like a picture from a post card. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." John beamed at her. "I haven't been out here in years. Never can seem to find the time to get away from the office, I'm always so busy."

"That's because it's not important to you," Rose said, helping him unload the picnic basket and other supplies that he had brought.

"What?"

"Time to get away, it's not important to you. If something is important to you, you make time for it." Rose started down the path to the cottage. "Take today for example."

"What about today?" John asked, trailing behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, Rose grinned. "Today is important to you so you made time for it."

"Ah, yes…" John tugged on his ear with a free hand. "Of course it is, very important."

"I think it's sweet that you wanted to do this." Rose stopped at the front door and waited for John to unlock the it. "You really are a big softy. But that's no surprise; I think I've always known you liked kids."

"Ah, yes, kids." John wasn't sure for a moment what she had meant. "Love kids, the more the merrier I always say. More than half of the charities we support are for children's causes. They are the future, as people say. And here we are." He stepped back and let Rose step inside first.

"Wow." Rose whistled as she looked around. "I can't believe that you don't come here more often. This is perfect." The whole place was only slightly larger than the two bedroom flat she and her dad shared over the garage. There was that homey feel to it; the walls were a soft coral color and furniture was older, with a battered, well-loved feel to it. You could feel the life, the memories within these walls. It was almost as if the house was alive. No one would ever guess that this place was owned by one of the richest families in Britain.

"I'm glad that you like it. It's been in the family for decades. Harkness Enterprises was founded here, around an old kitchen table, actually," John explained.

"You should put up a plaque." Rose smiled, catching her tongue between her teeth. "This place is a historical treasure."

"I really don't think anyone would really care." John blushed deeply. "So, the bedroom is this way." He pointed to a door off the lounge.

If anyone else had said that she would have sworn that it was a line. Or maybe it was a line. Since last night at the tennis courts, her perceptions of John had shifted. She pushed open the door he had indicated. "Well," Rose said, stepping over the threshold. "It's a bit dated, but it's a kid's room." There was a set of bunk beds and a single bed crammed into the small space. The walls were covered with faded, spaceship wallpaper.

"Jack, Donna and I shared this room when we were kids," John explained.

"All three of you in this tiny little space? I can't begin to imagine it." Rose opened the door to the closet.

"We hardly spent any time inside, Rose. Not when there were so many places to explore in the woods." John chuckled. "So do you think there's hope for this place?"

"How long do you have before Donna and Lee get to bring her home?" Rose asked. In the car on the way there John had told Rose that Donna and Lee were going to be adopting a little girl soon. And instead of taking her straight to the main house they had wanted to bring her here first, to help the bonding process. John was the only other person (besides the family attorney) who knew about the impending adoption and he had wanted to do something special for his new niece.

"About two months," John said, scratching his chin.

"That should be plenty of time. How old is she?" Rose picked at a seam of the wallpaper.

Screwing up his face as he tried to remember, John said, "Three, I think."

Rose nodded. "I'm not an expert on children by any means," she said tentatively. "But since the objective is not to overwhelm her right off the bat, I don't think she'd really need all that much for the room. If it were me, I'd take out all of the furniture except the single bed, strip the wallpaper and paint it in a soft purple or pink. Give her a few stuffed animals and some books. Let Donna handle the clothes."

"See, this is why I needed your opinion. I would have gone for the grand gesture." He laughed. "The dollhouse big enough for her to stand in, one of those electric mini cars and maybe a pony."

"You have plenty of time to spoil her, birthdays, Christmases, or sometimes just because. Start slow, Uncle John, and be yourself. I promise that she'll love you without the grand gestures." Rose smiled at him again.

"Maybe you could help me redecorate? I don't think I could strip all this by myself." John smiled back and gestured at the walls. His tone was light and teasing, almost seductive.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not sure that you would need me," Rose teased. "From what I hear you are a one man army, at least when it comes to business. I hear that there isn't anything _The Doctor_ of free enterprise isn't able to handle."

John blushed slightly. "I don't do any of that on my own. There is always someone to help. Tales of my abilities in the boardroom are slightly exaggerated, Rose Tyler." His voice dropped an octave when he said her name. And it stirred something inside of her.

"And what about your abilities in other rooms, Doctor?" Rose's tongue poked out from between her teeth.

"What?" he squeaked. Before Rose could say anything, John's phone rang and whatever moment they had been having was broken. "Sorry," he said pulling out his mobile. "It's Christina, I have to take this." Rose nodded and John stepped out of the room.

When she was alone, Rose collapsed on one of the beds. What was she doing? Rose Tyler was flirting with a Harkness and he was flirting back. But it wasn't the Harkness she had always thought she wanted. No, the one she had spent the better part of her life fantasizing about was laid up in bed while she was out with his older brother.

A realization hit Rose. John was on the phone in the other room with Jack's fiancé. Oh God, what would he say to Christina? Would he say something about her to Christina? But more importantly, what, if anything, did Rose want him to say?

* * *

A few hours later, John was stretched out on a blanket on a hill, overlooking the cottage. He popped a few grapes from the picnic lunch into his mouth and stared at Rose. She had her sketch pad open on her knees, the wind gently blowing her hair.

"Tell me about Paris?" he asked, propping himself up on an elbow.

"What do you want to know?" She turned towards him and turned the page in her sketch book. Her fingers moved across the page as she started a new picture.

"Tell me everything. It seems to have done you a world of good. Not that you weren't wonderful before. You just seem more confident and self-assured now. I like it."

Rose laughed. "I guess you could say that I found myself in Paris."

"How so?" John took a sip of wine from his glass.

Biting her lip in contemplation, Rose looked up to meet his gaze. "There were no real expectations on me there. I wasn't just the chauffeur's daughter, or the girl afraid of her own shadow. To most people I knew I was just Rose, the girl who would spend almost every minute of her free time painting, sketching, going for long, rambling walks or staring at the works of the Masters in a museum. It was very freeing and it allowed me to see myself outside of the box I felt forced into."

"Sounds like it," John agreed and he sank back onto the blanket.

"I think it would be good for you," she said softly. He shot up into a sitting positing and Rose smirked. "I mean, it doesn't have to be Paris. You could go just about anywhere, New York, Kyoto, Rome. The where doesn't really matter, it's what you do with your time once you get there."

"And what does the magnificent Rose Tyler suggest I do once I get to wherever it is I find myself?" John sat up and moved to sit next her.

"Ah, that's the thing, John. It's not about me or anyone else. That time in the city of your choosing is completely about you. The only person who has any say so in what you do is you." Rose studied him thoughtfully for another minute. "When was the last time that no one had any expectations of you?"

John blew out a long slow breath. "Blimey, I don't honestly remember. I think I was born with them, the heir apparent of the family company. Well, Donna and I both to some extent, but Father groomed me for the top spot since I could walk." He gave her a sad smile. "I think, sometimes, I envy Jack's ability to think only about what makes him happy. How rubbish is that? I'm always telling him to start thinking about others and here I am wishing I could be more like him or that I could have some of the things he has. I'm sure he'd laugh at me if he ever found out that nugget of information. Would probably never let me hear the end of it. Please don't tell him."

She giggled. "Your secret is safe with me." He seemed to be spilling a lot of secrets today. First Donna's adoption plans and now secret confessions. "I'm sure that there are plenty of things about your life that Jack is envious of."

John snorted loudly. "I highly doubt that."

"Do you remember when Jack was younger, ten, twelve, and he used to go into the office with your dad?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "Jack would sit behind Father's desk, sending memos and scheduling meetings. He seemed to really enjoy it. Then one day he just stopped coming. I never did find out why."

"Dad asked him, once, why he stopped going." Rose set her sketch pad down. "He said, 'John's there. What do they need me for?' I think Jack just hasn't found his place in life yet."

Once again, John tugged nervously at his ear. "Well, that may be true. I hope he finds it soon, though. Such wasted potential there... Anyway, what have you been working on?" He nodded to the sketch pad, trying to change the subject, and she handed it over.

"The last one's not ready to be shown to anyone yet. So stop when you get to the half-finished one of the cottage." Rose leaned over and fixed herself another glass of wine. Today had been much more enjoyable than she had hoped and thankfully, after their kiss last night, not the least bit awkward.

John flipped through the book slowly. "You really are very talented. Are you going to do this professionally? Set up a studio? Have big gallery shows?" he asked as he reached the sketch she had started of the cottage.

"I would hate being trapped in a studio. I was thinking, after a few weeks here, of setting off and traveling the world. There's so much to be inspired by out there. Figured I'd be a starving artist for a while, selling my paintings in small art shows or on the street. I don't need much to survive, just a warm place to sleep, food and art supplies."

"That lifestyle might come in handy since Jack's allowance has been cut down so low and his salary is dependent on actually coming into the office," John said in what was supposed to be an absent minded manner, but Rose caught the way he held his breath waiting for her reaction.

Rose made a noncommittal hum and wanted nothing more than to say, 'I'm capable of taking care of myself, John. Besides, I no longer think I'd want Jack with me. I had someone else in mind for a travel companion.' She shook her head, there was no way she could say those types of things to him, not yet at least.

Instead she said, "I'm sure that Jack wouldn't be the least bit interested in living that life." He let out a slow breath but still didn't relax.

It really did surprise her that she hadn't been thinking about Jack. After so many years of daydreaming, her thoughts had usually gone immediately in his direction. In fact, she had spent very little time thinking about Jack today and it had been wonderful. Her concentration had been focused on the man in front of her. John was so different from who she remembered. The John Harkness she thought she knew seemed to want nothing more out of life then to run the family company. This man seemed to want so much more out of life and he deserved every bit of happiness life afforded him.

"So," she said, standing up and brushing the crumbs off her trousers. "Fancy a long walk through the grounds?" She held out a hand and wiggled her fingers. "Because I would and it would be completely rude to let your lunch companion walk around this unfamiliar terrain on her own."

John scrambled to his feet and clasped her hand, entwining their fingers. "Ms. Tyler, I couldn't think of a better way to spend the afternoon. And I know just the spot I want to show you. There's a clearing at the top of the tallest hill. I used to stargaze there when I was a boy."

"It's only a few hours until it gets dark. Did you want to stay and watch the stars?" Rose asked.

"I think I would." John leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for coming here with me today, Rose. I honestly cannot remember the last time I had such a wonderful and relaxing day."

Rose grinned. "It could be the first of many."

John squeezed her hand and pulled her along the path. "I think I'd like that."

"Allons-y," Rose cried, allowing him to take the lead.


	10. Chapter 10

Donna Noble had been called many things in her career: bossy, ballsy, and bitchy. Lots of words that started with a b, actually. (John would have laughed at that thought.) But she had never been called stupid. Sure, she could act uninformed or ditzy, it made her seem less intimidating, but she rarely ever was. From a very young age, Donna had been groomed by her parents to be venomous around the office. So she just sat back and observed, until she needed to strike.

What she had been observing for the past five years were Rose and John. Donna had known for years Rose had a schoolgirl crush on Jack, but Donna had also seen the way Rose and John interacted. John actually got nervous and flustered around her. The king of the boardroom was not anything less than in control at all times, except when it came to a shy, mousy, completely lovely girl who happened to live above the garage.

Her twin had always seemed to dote on Rose. He allowed her to use his private library. (Donna wasn't even allowed in there.) He brought her gifts just to see her smile. He had even gone to Rose's father to get permission to bring her into their social circle. Although Donna had seen that as John trying to ask permission to court young Rose, it hadn't worked out. He had been crushed to learn that Rose had a thing for the philandering member of the Harkness clan.

And Rose, although painfully shy, had always been able to speak to John. Those two had a casual camaraderie that neither one of them seemed to notice. Rose had hardly been able to speak to anyone before Paris. Hell, Donna had considered Rose a confidant for years and almost every conversation they had had been one-sided. There were a few times that Rose would talk to Donna, but those were few and far between. In those few moment when she had opened up, Donna had learned that Rose was very compassionate. Donna was also convinced Rose had so much untapped potential.

Yes, the pair had some obstacles to overcome. First, there was a fairly large age difference between them; however with every year that passed that became less of an issue. Then there was the difference in station. This mattered very little to Donna but the tabloids would be cruel, especially to Rose. Those were just a couple of the reasons why Donna hadn't pushed the two of them together yet.

After watching her twin's reactions to Pete's emails from Rose, Donna decided it was time to start pushing the two of them together. John always had a small smile on his face when her name was mentioned and had always pretended not to listen to the emails, while hanging on every word.

Donna had a plan, a brilliant plan in mind. The first step would be to invite Rose to do more things with Donna: parties, shopping, lunch and visits to the spa. The more chance encounters these two had the better. Step two would be to invite both of them someplace intimate, neither one expecting the other to be there. Next, Donna would conveniently not show up. That would leave the two of them free to... Well, Donna honestly didn't want to be privy to that part.

Steps one and two would be repeated until those two got it through their thick skulls that they were meant to be. Sure, Donna expected to do some hen-pecking and yelling at the pair of them; in the end, though, it would have been worth it to see them both happy.

It turned out that maybe Donna didn't need to have a plan after all. Rose and John seemed to be drifting towards each other, completely on their own terms. As long as Heartbreak Harkness stayed away from them and with his own fiancée, Donna expected to have another wedding shortly.

Donna had been astounded and a little angry to see Rose show up at her birthday party on Jack's arm. She would have personally throttled her baby brother if he hurt Rose. Donna's mind had been churning, trying to think of a way to separate Jack and Rose. Fortunately, John had taken matters into his own hands. Oh yes, Donna knew it was no happy coincidence that John had forced Jack to sit on those champagne flutes. Secretly, or maybe not so secretly, she was proud that John was willing to knock out the competition for Rose's affections.

The surprises hadn't stopped there. There had been the whisperings about the pair at the tennis courts, and then John had taken the entire day off yesterday to spend with Rose. Donna could not remember a time that John had ever done that. The man had never skipped a day of school to have fun with his friends. He had only called in sick once and that had been because he was in hospital and that time he had brought his assistant and laptop with him.

She had planned on interrogating him about it when he got home; however her dear brother hadn't returned home until after midnight. Then the man had the audacity to _sleep_ in the car on the way into the office that morning. Not that Donna would have grilled him about his late night activities with Rose in front of Pete. She would get her answers, though, whether they came from John, who conveniently seemed to be in private meetings this morning, or from Rose, with whom Donna was about to have lunch.

"Donna?" Rose's voice broke Donna out of her thoughts.

"Hello, Rose, so glad you could make it." Donna motioned to the chair next to her. "Sit, sit. How have you been?"

Rose beamed. "I'm great, never been better."

"Paris seems to have done you worlds of good." Donna patted the other woman's arm. The two swapped stories from their lives over the past few months while they ordered. Donna filled her in on some of the office gossip, since she seemed to know what had gone on around the house. When the food arrived, Donna went in for the kill. "So, tell me about all those men who fell all over you in Paris."

Rose choked on her wine. "I told you, there isn't much to tell. I flirted a bit and there were several blokes who fancied me."

"Is that because you are still hung up on my little brother?" Donna got straight to the heart of the matter. It was time to see if the new and improved Rose was still so stuck on Jack that she would just end up hurting John in the long run.

Rose stiffened. "I went to Paris to get over Jack and to learn my position in the world."

"And did you?" Donna was naturally curious as to both counts.

"Well, I learned that I'm not fit to work in domestics." Rose was on the defensive, exactly where Donna wanted her.

"Good, I never thought they suited you." Donna leaned in. "And did you get over Jack?"

"Why?" Rose leaned in as well. "Would you not approve?"

"Of you and Jack?" Donna shook her head. "Absolutely not, you are much too good for that brother of mine. You deserve someone with a similar outlook on life. Jack and Christina, on the other hand, are perfect for each other. Both are so modern, I'm convinced that marriage will have an open door policy."

With a snort of laughter, Rose relaxed a little but was still guarded. "So you have no problems with my being the chauffeur's daughter then?"

"As long as it's not Jack that you have your eye on, I have zero issues with your background." Donna gave her a big smile. "I know you, Rose Tyler, and you are smart, funny, caring and an all-around wonderful young woman. You know, I can think of several fine young men I could set you up with in a heartbeat…"

"No!" Rose protested a little too loudly. Several other patrons of the restaurant turned and tutted at her for her inappropriate outburst. "Sorry," Rose apologized, blushing slightly. She turned back to her lunch companion. "Donna, it's not really necessary for you to set me up with anyone. Although I do appreciate you thinking of me, I have someone else in mind."

Donna smirked. "Someone who's not Jack?"

"No, it's not Jack," Rose said, shaking her head. "I don't want to say anything, though. It's still early and I'm still not sure what's really happening. Donna, please don't say anything to anyone."

"Don't worry, Rose, my lips are sealed." Donna took a sip of her drink. "Are you seeing him again soon? You don't have to give me details. But know that I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"Thank you," Rose said with a small smile. "I'm seeing him tonight actually, dinner and dancing. He is a magnificent dancer."

"Oh, what are you wearing? Is it French and low cut?" Donna asked.

"I have no idea. I figured I'd go shopping after this and get something fabulous." Rose waved a hand dismissively. "Can we not talk about this right now? It feels like I'm jinxing it."

"Sure," Donna said, nodding. "I heard that you've started painting again and that your first Paris showing was met with rave reviews."

"How… How did you know about the art show?" Rose asked, perplexed. "I hadn't told anyone about that, not even Dad."

"John told me. I thought that you had told him about it. He knew how much I loved the painting you did of the Estate and how much I wanted another one of your paintings…"

"No, I never told him. What do you mean, another one of my paintings?" A light went off in Rose's mind. "You bought the Estate picture?"

"I did," Donna confirmed. "But because I loved it. It's hanging in my office, along with the one that John got me for my birthday." For a moment Rose didn't say anything, she just sat there staring slack jawed into space. Donna wasn't sure how Rose was going to react next. Would she be angry? Or upset? Or maybe she would think that Donna bought wanted them out of some sort of pity?

What she didn't expect was for Rose to start laughing. But she did, for three whole minutes. "Oh my, Donna, if you wanted a painting so badly I would have given one to you. There was no reason to spend so much money on one."

"Nonsense." Donna chuckled as well. "You, my dear, are a professional artist and deserve to be paid for your excellent work. I would love to see what you're working on, though."

"I'll drop by sometime with my sketch pad." Rose was still giggling slightly. "Which painting did the great John Harkness manage to snag for you, from my art show that he shouldn't have known about?"

"The one of Notre Dame at night," Donna replied. "I'm going to have the electrician's in next week to put in some new lighting for it."

"Good, that one's my favorite. I sat in a café across from there all the time. It was one of my favorite views of the city." Rose sighed. "There's so much out there to see, Donna. And I want to see it all, to be inspired by it and to paint it." She turned and looked Donna straight in the face. "I'll be leaving again in a few weeks, off to see the world, not sure how long I'll be gone this time. But I hope we can do this again before I go."

"What are you talking about?" Donna asked. "You can't be leaving. What about that new bloke you're interested in?"

Rose shook her head. "He's wonderful, but his life is here and I can't see myself staying. Traveling would be good for him, I think, but I could never see him doing it. Could you?"

"I don't know who he is, Rose. So I couldn't possibly have any idea what would be good for him."

"Of course you know who he is." Rose smiled sadly. "I don't want to hurt him, but I can't stay tied here. I should end it before it can really begin," she said with a shake of her head. "Sorry, I'm not sure why I just said all that. Forget I said anything."

"Maybe you should stay awhile. See where things go before making any more life changing decisions." Donna knew now that she had her work cut out for her. "John has never in his life taken a day off of work to spend with anyone and he did for you yesterday. And I have never seen him take a woman out for a night of dinner and dancing. He positively hates dancing."

Rose chuckled. "He didn't seem to mind the other night. We would have danced all night if he hadn't… well, if the situation hadn't gotten a little out of hand. I like him, really like him, but not in the silly way I liked Jack. It's amazing, but it's too much too fast. It's only been two days. Not even two days."

"It's been years, Rose," Donna whispered mostly to herself. She had to do something before one or the other of them talked themselves out of this. In a split second decision, Donna opened her purse and threw some money down on the table. "Come on, dear, let's take you shopping. The best thing to do in a situation like this is to buy yourself something pretty." Donna half pulled the other woman from the room for a little retail therapy.


	11. Chapter 11

Absentmindedly, John fiddled with his bowtie of his black tuxedo. Rose was supposed to be there any minute and he was anxious, to say the least. Yesterday had been one of the best days of his life. Rose was so open and fun and he had basked in the sheer happiness she seemed to radiate. Stargazing with her had reminded him of the simpler things in life. They had lain on the blanket, in the clearing, holding hands and laughing while John pointed out constellations to her. Rose had asked him how different the stars looked from different places on Earth and he honestly didn't know.

Something had stirred in him then. He wanted to find out, to see the stars from every hemisphere, from every continent, as long as Rose was with him. Suddenly his carefully crafted life, everything that he had ever known and thought that he wanted from life, had been tossed upside down. It scared him a little, but it was also exhilarating to think about.

Originally his plan had been to send Rose, alone, back to Paris to get her away from Jack. Maybe John could go with her, just for a little while. Donna could handle the company until Jack's wedding, and then John could come back, take back over until Donna took her leave for the adoption.

The thought made him smile; he imagined telling Rose that he wanted to run away with her. Just the two of them, no expectations, no pressure from outside forces. It sounded like paradise.

Another thought made his blood run cold. What if Rose didn't want him? What if, even after the last few days, she still wanted Jack? That possibility shattered his heart. Yesterday she had flirted with him, openly flirted. It was conceivable that she had gotten over Jack. She barely mentioned him and she changed the subject fairly quickly if John brought him up.

Would it be awkward for her to be in a relationship with the older brother of the man she had wanted almost her entire life?

Why was he overanalyzing this? Well, at least that was one question he could answer. He was running out of time. When Christina had called yesterday, John had convinced her to come home early. She would be in around midafternoon tomorrow. Which meant that tomorrow night he had to convince Rose to head back to Paris the following day.

He scrubbed his hands down his face and walked into the bathroom to use the mirror. One last check to make sure he looked foxy. Tonight he would enjoy her company, allow himself to be caught up in the fantasy that she wanted him. Tomorrow he would worry about the logistics, plane tickets, a flat, money to allow her to live her dream. He would be happy today because very soon he might have to give her up for good and that thought made him incredibly sad.

The door to his office creaked open and Rose called, "Hello? John, are you ready?"

He stepped out into his main office and his mouth went dry. Her dress was deep blue, strapless and stopped mid-thigh. The precarious heels she was wearing made her legs look impossibly long. Her hair was half up with golden ringlets framing her face, her eyes were smoky and her lips were a soft, kissable pink. "Blimey," he managed to say softly. "You look beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself." Rose walked over and smoothed the lapels of his jacket. "So where are we going tonight?"

"I have reservations for us at a very exclusive place. No one ever gets in there on such short notice." John placed a hand on the small of her back and began to lead her from the room.

"Except for you, of course." Rose gave him that smile where she showed just a hint of tongue and John shivered.

"That should go without saying," John said as the doors of the lift opened. A disturbing thought crossed his mind. Did Pete drive Rose into town? It would be awkward for her father to be driving them around on a date, almost as if they were teenagers. He swallowed down a lump in as they descended to bottom floor.

"I drove myself into the city, when I had lunch with Donna," Rose said, seeming to responded to his unspoken thought. Then she smiled "We went for a bit of shopping afterwards, didn't think it would be fair to make Dad wait around all day for me." The lift door dinged open and Rose clasped his hand. "I parked in the garage. Come on."

John couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he let Rose take the lead. Once they reached the car, he opened the door for her before sliding into the driver's seat. His hand found hers once they had pulled onto the road.

"So where are we going?" Rose asked.

"That, my dear Rose, is a surprise."

"Come on, just a hint?" she coaxed and he refused. This banter kept up until he pulled up to the kerb in front of a very tall building. "Where are we?" Rose asked as a valet opened the car door for her.

"Somewhere special and very, very private," John said, coming up behind her and buttoning the jacket of his tuxedo. "We're on the top floor." He led them inside and up another lift.

"Has this place opened recently?" Rose asked. "I've never heard of there being an exclusive restaurant in this building."

John raised an eyebrow. "And you know all of the exclusive restaurants in London?"

"It's a game Dad, Ianto and I play. We keep count of which posh restaurants are the most frequented by the members of your family." Rose giggled. "You can learn a lot about people by the types of places they eat."

"And did you learn anything about me?" He puffed out his chest, trying to look impressive.

"Oh yes," she laughed. The lift opened and she stepped out, leaving John behind. She stopped and looked back at him over her shoulder. "I've learned that unless you are trying to score some big business deal, you prefer to eat in the kitchen at the Estate or to grab takeaways."

For a moment John stood there, gaping at her. Did she somehow think she was a business deal? There was the tiniest bit of truth in that; there was the merger to protect. However for him, tonight was so much more than that. The doors began to slide shut and he sprang into action. He was out and next to her in a heartbeat. "Maybe I never found the right person to take to all those fancy places."

"Could be."

He smiled and bounced up to a completely unremarkable door. "Rose Tyler, are you ready?" She nodded and he opened the door and stepped aside so she could enter first.

The room was simply stunning. They were on the top floor of a tall building and the walls and ceiling were all made of glass, affording them a striking panoramic view of the city. Above them, a few bright stars managed to shine through the glow of the city. Soft, slow music and the smell of lilies filled the air.

Looking around, Rose saw several large bouquets of her favorite flower positioned around the room. Her eyes then fell on a solitary round table with two chairs in the middle of the room. The lights had been dimmed so that a lone candle on the table and city lights below were the only things illuminating the space.

"Do you like it?" John asked softly.

"I do," she said, letting out a long slow breath. "When you said exclusive, you really meant it."

"Only the best for you." John motioned to the table and pulled out a chair for her.

"What's on the menu?"

"No idea actually," John said, sitting down next to her. "I commissioned a three star Michelin chef and gave him carte blanche."

"Sounds like it should be good. I'm always in the mood for good food."

"I hope you like it." John smiled at her. "I would hate to disappoint someone who just finished a course at culinary school." A waiter came in from a side room and poured the pair glasses of a nice Riesling before leaving the room again.

Rose picked up her glass and swirled it before taking a small taste. "You know, cooking wasn't the only thing I did in Paris."

"Yes, you were painting, too." John sipped his drink as well.

Putting down her glass, Rose smirked. "I had a gallery showing, too. Did you know that?"

His fingers pulled uncomfortably at his bowtie; suddenly it felt very constricting against his neck. "Something tells me that you already know that I knew."

Rose kept her voice remarkably calm. "You paid way too much for that painting. Had you just asked, I would have given you one for Donna's present."

Reaching across the table, John grabbed her hand. "I was paying fair market value for the work of an utterly brilliant artist. Yes, I knew that you, probably, would have given me one. But I didn't want special treatment."

She laughed. "So should I send you a bill for the sketch I was planning on giving you?"

"Oh yes," he laughed back, very glad she wasn't angry with him. "Anything you want, name your price."

"I think that dinner and a few dances later would be more than fair."

"Done," John agreed readily. He picked up her hand and turned it to place a kiss on her palm. Rose's breath hitched.

"Dinner is served," the waiter said, reappearing and breaking the moment.

Two plates of food were set in front of them and John looked aghast. "What is this?" He used his fork to prod at the spiny, shell like bowl that was filled with what looked like sea foam.

"It is an uni and scallop soup with a ginger, soy foam," the waiter said politely while refilling their wine. "Enjoy," he murmured before leaving again.

"Ah yes." John poked at his soup and pulled out something orange. With a raised eyebrow, he asked, "What is this exactly?"

"That is uni, sea urchin served in its own shell." Rose pressed her lips together to stop her laughter. "You eat at posh places all the time. How have you not heard of uni?"

"To tell you the truth, I think Tish makes sure I don't end up at any restaurant that does anything too modern. I'm not usually one for change." He paused and looked deep into her eyes. "But I'm beginning to think I could be persuaded to start trying new things."

Rose blushed and ducked her head to avoid the intensity of his gaze. Taking a spoonful of soup into her mouth, she savored the richness of the dish. "You should try it, and if you don't like it I promise that I'll cook you anything you like tomorrow night."

"Now I absolutely cannot like it," John chuckled.

Rolling her eyes, Rose insisted, "Just try it and even if you do like it, I'll still make you dinner." She watched as he tentatively slipped the oddly textured food into his mouth. He grimaced as the morsel slipped past his teeth and he began to chew.

His expression changed and he gave her a half smile. "That… That's not bad." Eagerly, he dug into another bite.

Rose grinned and raised her glass. "Here's to embracing new things."

"Cheers," he said, clinking his glass with hers. The next half hour or so passed quickly as they finished dinner and a chocolate soufflé for dessert. There wasn't an awkward moment between them as they talked about everything and nothing all at once. John's hand had found its way to Rose's knee just as the waiter cleared the last of the plates. His warm fingers caressed the bare skin there. Rose shivered and took a big gulp of her wine.

"I believe I owe you the rest of the payment for your promised sketch." John nodded his head towards the empty expanse of floor. "May I have this dance?"

"You may," Rose said, letting him pull her to her feet.

John pulled her close, one hand on her back, the other hand holding hers. Her intoxicating scent enveloped him. His eyes closed, savoring the feel of her pressed against him.

They made some small talk during the first song. He asked her where she had learned to dance. It turned out the private school her parents had sent her to had made dance lessons compulsory. Rose teased him by saying that he wasn't bad for someone so far out of practice; he had only stepped on her feet once. He insisted that his dancing skills were all due to his choice of dance partner.

"How do you say in French my sister has a yellow pencil?" John eventually asked, breaking the silence.

"Ma soeur a un crayon jaune," Rose responded in perfect French.

John pulled her closer. "How do you say my brother has a lovely girl?"

"Mon frère a une gentille petite amie." Her voice was soft, almost inaudible.

"And how do you say I wish I were my brother?"

Rose didn't respond. She just let out a small sigh and snuggled closer to him.

The next song was slower than the waltz they had previously been dancing. Her cheek rested against his chest and slowly he lowered his to rest on the top of her head. The position didn't lend well to proper dance steps, however John found himself not caring one iota. If he could, he would freeze this perfect moment and never leave it. More than anything, he wanted a lifetime of moments just like this.

His mouth went dry when he thought of the implications of that. Never before had he imagined a life other than the one that he knew and that was fine. He led the life he thought that he'd wanted. But three days with Rose Tyler back in his life and he was willing to chuck it all and start over. To his surprise, that realization didn't scare him nearly as much as her rejecting him did.

Much, much later, after Rose had long ago tossed away her heels, and his jacket had been hung on the back of a chair; after countless songs had been danced to, John regretfully thought it was time to go. Rose had sounded both disappointed and sleepy as he half-carried her out to the car awaiting them downstairs. Thankfully, the car Rose had brought was one of their classic cars and had a bench seat. Rose happily snuggled into his side the entire trip back. Several times John had to jerk his attention back to the road because the woman next to him was far too distracting.

When he pulled up in front of the garage, he nudged her awake and helped her out of the car. "I had a great time tonight," he said, leaning into her. She was pressed up against the side of the car.

"Me too." Her hands came up to his neck and she silently untied the bowtie.

"I look forward to tomorrow night." His hands held her waist. "I was wondering if you could meet me at the company flat in the city around 18:00. That way we're away from prying eyes. You know where it is, right?"

"Of course I do. I'll bring one of the cars and stop at Tesco for supplies on the way over." Her eyes were already half closed as she looked up at him and licked her lips.

John smirked and dipped his head to kiss her.

"There you two are," Jack exclaimed from somewhere behind them. John and Rose sprang apart. "I was beginning to wonder if you were keeping her all to yourself."

John felt his stomach drop when he saw Rose blush and then smile brightly at his brother. "Jack, you are looking loads better and it's good to see you on your feet again."

"Almost back to normal. Martha should be taking the stitches out tomorrow." Jack flashed her his best smile. Rose returned it with a very small one of her own. John would have noticed her tension under Jack's attentions if he had been looking.

"John and I just had dinner," Rose continued with a bright smile towards her date for the evening. "He's been a perfect gentleman all night."

Walking over, Jack grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her to him and away from John. "Well, thanks again for looking out for my best girl, big brother."

"No problem, and as you can see, the Daleks didn't lay a hand on her," John said and Rose snickered. He was looking everywhere but at Rose and Jack. "I should go to bed, give you two some privacy." He turned and left, his shoulders slightly stooped.

Rose pulled away from Jack and called after John. The elder Harkness acted like he hadn't heard her as he sped up the walkway to the main house. His heart was breaking as he imagined Rose in Jack's embrace, or worse, his bed.

Had he just turned around he would have seen Rose dodge another attempt from Jack to hold her. If he had stayed he would have heard Rose say to Jack the words that usually meant the kiss of death to a relationship, 'we need to talk'. He did neither because in his mind he had already lost the fight for Rose Tyler's hand.


	12. Chapter 12

There had been complete silence in the car on the way to the office the next morning. Oh, John knew that Donna was itching to grill him on his date with Rose the previous night. Luckily, she kept her trap shut. He wasn't sure if that was because of Pete or because of that tiny muscle on John's jaw that always twitched when he was angry. Either way, he didn't care as long as she left him alone.

Last night had been as close to perfect as possible and John had been itching to kiss Rose all night. He would have, too, if Jack hadn't shown up. But heartbreak Harkness had indeed shown up and he had managed to get Rose into his arms in mere moments.

Not that she had protested. Well, she had called out to John in the end, but that had probably been to say goodnight. Those events had sobered John right up, though.

It was time he slipped back into business mode. She needed to be sent away and he needed to have her out of the country by the end of the next day. He ignored the ache in his chest at the thought of her leaving. There was a billion dollar merger and thousands of jobs on the line. This whole thing, dating Rose, was a business deal after all. Nothing more, nothing less, and he absolutely would not let any type of feelings he may or may not have for her get in the way.

At least that's what he kept telling himself.

Once at the office, he had skillfully dodged Donna and made it into his office. "Tish," he said, breezing past his assistant, "I need you in my office right away." The young woman practically jumped from her chair, notepad in hand, and followed her boss.

Once the doors were shut, John leaned on his desk and started rattling off instructions. "First, I need two tickets to Paris for tomorrow afternoon, first class."

"What names would you like the tickets in?" Tish asked, making a note on her steno pad.

"One in the name of Miss Rose Tyler and the other one in mine." John scrubbed his hand over his face.

"You?" Tish's brow furrowed. "You're going to Paris? In the middle of a merger?"

"No." He shook his head. "I just want Rose to think I am going to Paris. She is going alone; she just doesn't know it yet."

"Yes, sir," Tish said. If she didn't approve of her boss's decision, she didn't let him know. "Anything else?"

"Yes, please arrange to have the company flat there available to Miss Tyler and I want a bank account set up in her name."

Unfortunately, Tish had been required to set up accounts like this for women who had found themselves involved with Jack Harkness before. The amounts were usually small but enough to make the woman disappear.

"Start with £200,000, but let her draw up to a million." John pushed himself off the desk and walked over to pour himself a glass of water.

"A million?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes, a million," John confirmed. "And make sure the money comes from my personal accounts, not the company's."

"Of course, sir," Tish nodded. "Is that all?"

"No. I am also not to be disturbed by anyone today, not by Donna, not by Jack, no one. And if Rose calls," John paused and took a deep breath. "Tell her that I am looking forward to seeing her tonight." At least that part wasn't a total lie; he was always excited to see her. "That's all, Tish. You're excused."

She turned and left John all alone in his misery. More than anything, John wished that it hadn't come to this. He wished that Jack hadn't been interested in Rose, or Rose in him. But mostly he wished he hadn't had to do this to a woman he could have developed serious feelings for. It felt like he was cursed.

* * *

Rose paced nervously back and forth in front of the building that contained the Harkness Enterprise flat. The doorman kept giving her a disdainful glare. She must have looked a little off her rocker. Oh, she was dressed fashionably enough, but she was holding two full bags of groceries with a wrapped present under her arm and she mumbling to herself.

Last night had been wonderful and Rose had thought things were going so well. She was convinced that, if Jack had not interrupted them last night, they would have ended up doing much more than snogging in the driveway. Not that she had all that much experience with kissing, or other things. She could count on one hand the number of men she'd kissed and there were even fewer that she'd slept with.

But it would have been awkward for the two of them to share a room on the Estate. The news would have been passed among the staff before sunrise. Perhaps that was why he had asked her to meet him here tonight, a more private, and a more intimate place. And this wasn't the thing that was causing her trepidation. In fact, it thrilled her to no end.

No, what was bothering her was the way that John had run away from her last night. Things had been going so well, then Jack had shown up and John had scarpered. Rose and Jack had had a long chat after that. In no uncertain terms, she told him if he wanted to break his engagement it would have nothing to do with Rose. She hadn't dared to let him know how she felt about John. That wouldn't have been fair to John.

That morning she had tried to call John but Tish said he was in a meeting. He had left a message for Rose, though. "He was looking forward to tonight," Tish had said. Still, Rose was worried. However, pacing back and forth like a mad woman wasn't going to help matters.

Squaring her shoulders, she walked straight up the door, the doorman reluctantly let her in, and she went to the lady at the front desk. "May I help you?" the woman asked rudely.

"I'm here to see John Harkness," Rose replied.

"Is he expecting you?" The woman typed something into her computer, apparently pulling up a list of approved guests.

"Yes." Rose rolled her eyes. "My name is Rose Tyler."

The harsh woman nodded and her demeanor changed. "Of course, Miss Tyler, Mr. Harkness is waiting for you. Twelfth floor, ma'am."

A terse thank you was all Rose could manage before thundering down the hall and into the lift. Just what she had needed, some snarky, glorified desk clerk trying to make her feel inferior. Several deep, calming breaths later Rose felt much better. The lift opened and Rose made her way to the correct door. She was unsurprised to find it open; the annoyed woman downstairs must have buzzed John.

"Come in," she heard John call from inside.

The sound of his voice made her smile. "I hope you're hungry because I bought enough to make a four course meal, complete with bananas flambé for desert," she said, setting the bags and the present on the counter.

"Sounds brilliant, I can't wait to try it." He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you today."

"I missed you, too." She leaned into his embrace and looked up at him. Something was wrong, she recognized that immediately. His arms were slightly stiff, the smile on his face didn't reach his eyes and he had leaned away from her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, everything's perfect." He released his grip on her waist and spun her around.

"Something's off about you tonight. Is it what happened with Jack last night?" Rose realized that it most certainly was Jack causing the problem when John winced. Surely he must know how she felt about him. "You have to know that it meant…"

"It's not that, Rose." John waved a hand dismissively. "I've just been doing quite a lot of thinking today."

She clearly didn't understand what he was on about. "What were you thinking about?"

He let out a long deep sigh and leaned onto the table behind him. "Just about life in general. These last few days with you have taught me something, I need to start living my life. Not just blindly following the path that was laid out for me."

"That's wonderful, John." Rose stepped over and trailed a hand down his arm. "What were you thinking about doing?"

"Thought I might go to Paris," he said with a small smile.

"Oh, John." She threw herself into his arms. "That's fantastic. When were you thinking of going?"

He pulled out an envelope from his back pocket and said, "The flight leaves tomorrow at noon. And I thought that you might want to come with me." He showed her the ticket in her name.

"Yes," she said without hesitation. "I would love to go to Paris with you." Before she knew what she was doing, she had pulled him down into a kiss. Her hands came up to tangle in his hair and his hands grabbed her waist and pulled her tighter to him. Rose was in heaven but after a moment John stiffened and pushed her away.

"I can't do this," he said softly.

Rose shook her head unsure if she had heard him correctly. "I'm sorry?"

He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists. "I lied to you."

It was Rose's turn to tense up. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not taking you to Paris. I'm sending you to Paris." His eyes glistened and he turned away, unable to face her.

Her heart sank and she took a large step back. "I don't understand." But a small part of her thought that she just might.

His voice sounded strained and he rubbed the back of his neck. "There was a marriage, a merger, and thousands of jobs at stake. You got in the way. So I sent myself to deal with you. I'm sorry."

Tears stung her eyes but she refused to let him see her cry. Even if she felt as if her heart had been crushed, she would hold her head high. "How silly of me to get in the way. I assure you that I never intended to do so." A weak smile formed on her lips. "And how awful it must have been for you to have to put up with me these past few days."

"It was my pleasure spending time with you. I just wished it would have been under different circumstances." John reached for her hand and she jumped back. Right now, she couldn't bear for him to touch her. "Everything is taken care of in Paris," he explained. "A flat to use for as long as you need and a generous bank account."

She fought back a flare of anger. "No, thank you. I told you that I could take care of myself and I told you that I couldn't be bought." She picked up her hand back that was sitting on top of the wrapped sketch. "On second thought, I'll take that plane ticket if you don't mind."

He held out her ticket and she took it, placing it in her bag. "Rose, I really am sorry."

"So am I, John. Paris would have been good for you. Hopefully one day soon, you can figure out what's really important in your life. And when you do, make sure that you never let it go." She gently handed him the sketch. "Keep this. If nothing else, just think of it as an investment. I know for a fact that the artist is going places."

After she left, a few tears ran down John's cheeks. His fingers fumbled on the paper of the gift Rose had left him. It was a charcoal sketch of the two of them at their picnic by the cottage. John was lying propped up on his side and Rose was laughing. Underneath it was a caption, 'The First of Many Carefree Days to Come'. In that moment, John knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life.


	13. Chapter 13

After taking a large gulp of his brandy, Jack set the near empty glass on the edge of the snooker table. He surveyed the balls, looking for his next shot. The last few days hadn't been very good for him. Between sitting on champagne glasses, Rose politely shooting him down, and Donna reading him the riot act, he wasn't sure he had much of an arse left anymore. Then he would shift the wrong way and a shooting pain would remind him that, yep, it was still there.

Then of course he had the issue of Christina. He shouldn't have been too surprised that she came back early. John had been bound and determined to keep him and Rose apart and the return of the fiancée would have been enough to throw a wrench in Jack's plans. Of course, Christina's return now had little effect since Rose was obviously in love with John. Jack also had a strong suspicion that sitting on the champagne flutes wasn't just a coincidence but an evil subterfuge by his devious brother.

Jack knew it was more than just a friendly goodnight that he had interrupted between John and Rose. In the moment it had felt like a small payback for what John had done. And then he saw the devastated look on his brother's face.

With everything John had done for Jack over the years, his big brother deserved not only a medal but someone as amazing as Rose. If he was honest with himself, it wasn't really an attraction to Rose that had made him want to run away with her. Don't get him wrong, Rose was incredibly sexy, but he was scared by his feelings for Christina.

Now there was a lady who understood him and accepted him for who he was. Rose had him on a pedestal and Christina had no delusions about who he was. Jack had almost completely mucked that up and for the first time in his life, really, he felt guilty for the way he had treated both women. So when Christina had come over today, Jack did something completely out of character for him. He told her the whole story and begged her forgiveness.

To his surprise, Christina had laughed. She loved him even if he had almost cheated on her. Of course he had to be punished for his wandering eyes. There was a promise that once he had fully recovered, he would be soundly punished for what he had done and that punishment may or not involve handcuffs. Jack had felt a thrill of excitement at that prospect.

The door creaked opened and Jack looked up. "Hello," he greeted his visitor. "Can I offer you a drink?"

"No, thank you," Rose said with a small, sad smile. "I can't stay long. I just stopped by to say goodbye to you and Donna. There is packing to be done. I'm leaving for Paris tomorrow and I don't know if I'll be back."

"On your own?" Secretly, or maybe not so secretly, Jack hoped that John was going with her.

"Yes," she confirmed, the tone in her voice not betraying how she really felt.

This news surprised him. "What about you and John?"

"There's nothing between us. I think his actions tonight proved that." She wiped away a tear before it could completely escape her eye. "It doesn't matter anyway. I was happy in Paris and I will be again. After a few weeks there, I think I'll be off to see the world. No stopping me."

Jack raised his glass to her. "I wish you all the luck and happiness in the world, fair Rose."

"Thank you. I really should go and find Donna." Rose had turned to go when Donna's bellowing voice came from another room.

"Jack Harkness," her dulcet tones rang out. "I need to talk to you."

"I wonder what I've done now," Jack said with an eye roll. "At least you won't have to look far to find her."

In an instant Donna had entered the room. "I just got off the phone with Tish. Do you know what she said our dear brother was planning to do?"

"Trick me into leaving?" Rose asked sardonically. "Because it worked. I'll be gone by midday tomorrow. No hard feelings, though."

Donna blinked in Rose's direction and rage bubbled over. "He did what? I'll murder him. Where is he?"

"Don't know and don't care. It's really good to know that you weren't in on it, though. Because I thought you and I were friends." Rose sighed. "I just stopped by to say goodbye and thank you."

"Of course we are, Blondie." Donna was still slightly stunned as Rose came over to hug her. "There must be a mistake, Rose. Could you have misinterpreted him?"

"I doubt it." Rose pulled back from a hug. "Apparently I got in the way of his precious merger and I was naïve enough to believe all those things he said. I'm not sure there was a grain of truth to the past few days. Still, no permanent harm done. I'll bounce back."

Jack held back a snort of derision. It was obvious that Rose was already in love with his jerk of an older brother. Not that Jack could really judge him. True, there were more than a handful of brokenhearted women in Jack's wake, but never once had he intentionally used one the way that John apparently had.

"Goodbye, and thanks again." Rose gave a wave from the door. "And good luck with whatever life may bring you."

"Rose, wait," Donna called and went to follow her.

Jack stepped in her way and shook his head. "Let her go, Donna. She's just had her heart broken and it's entirely my fault. If I hadn't tried to seduce her, John never would have… But we can't force him to feel something that he doesn't."

"I think he does, though," Donna insisted.

"After seeing them together last night, I would have thought so, too," Jack reluctantly agreed. "What did Tish call you about?" He wanted to change the subject.

"John's cancelling the merger. He's calling a board meeting for noon tomorrow to make the announcement." Donna turned look Jack full in the face. "And he asked her to change his plane ticket to your name."

"Why would he need to cancel the merger and why would he try to send me to Paris?" Jack asked.

"God, how am I related to such idiots?" Donna rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? He wants to make her happy and for some deluded reason he thinks that she would still want you. So he's calling off the merger so there's nothing in your and Rose's way."

"But it's not like that with me and Rose. I don't think it ever really was. I was just a little afraid and needed an outlet." Jack did something he rarely ever did, he blushed. "I told Christina everything today and she still wants to marry me. I think we're just going to elope."

"Told you that girl was a good match for you, but if you ever do anything like that again to her, I'll flay you alive." Donna grinned teasingly at him.

Jack smiled. "I don't think that you have to worry about that. But we still have a problem. What are we going to do about John and Rose?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to find his skinny arse and strangle him with whatever stupid tie he's wearing." Her fingers clenched into fists and Jack was very glad not to be John right now.

"We'll call that Plan B, alright?" Jack lightly held her wrists so she couldn't slap him when she heard what he had in mind. "I think I have something that just might work, but I need to speak to Ianto and then we need to get to the office."

* * *

The next morning, Pete found himself loading Rose's luggage into the boot of one of the sedans. Donna had phoned and told him that neither she nor John needed a lift to the office that morning, but if he would meet them at the office after he had dropped Rose off at the airport it would be most appreciated.

"I'm sorry to see you go, love," he said after everything was loaded. "I wish we would have had more time together."

"Me too, Dad." Rose hugged him tightly before slipping into the front passenger seat while Pete took his seat behind the wheel. Laying a hand on his arm she said, "This is for the best, yeah?"

"Yeah, it is," Pete agreed solemnly, pulling the car onto the road. "At least we know that you're over Jack, for good this time."

"Yes, I am completely over Jack." Her eyes closed tightly. "Now to get over the cure." Several more miles passed quietly before she spoke again. "You were right, Dad. I should have listened to you. There is a front seat and a backseat and a window in-between. Never the two should meet. I was so stupid."

"No, sweetheart, you weren't. He was. If he let you go, then he is the biggest idiot on the planet," Pete assured her.

"Still." Rose leaned her head against the window. "I shouldn't have dared to even imagine a relationship with someone outside of my class."

"About that," Pete said, and then he swallowed hard. "I've been working for the Harkness family for twenty years and they have conducted a lot of business in the backseat of whatever car I was driving. Never once did they close the window. So I paid attention. When they bought, I bought. When they sold, I sold. And you know that they pay generous salaries. Add that to the fact that we've had very few expenses, and over the years it's been very lucrative."

"Dad, are you trying to tell me that you have a million pounds?" Rose asked with a laugh.

"It's a little closer to three million, actually," Pete answered succinctly.

"What?"

"Sarah Jane and Ianto too. I've been investing for the three of us for years. We've even got Martha headed in the right direction. Adam refuses our help, though. His loss, really."

Rose looked utterly flabbergasted. "But why haven't you told me, and why are all of you still working instead of on a beach somewhere?"

"Mum and I talked about it, before she died. We didn't want the money to go to your head, but we wanted to have it to support your dreams. So now you can travel anywhere you want and paint. Just make sure you visit every once in a while." Pete smiled.

"Of course I will, and you can come see me, too," Rose agreed.

"As for why we're still working, we love our jobs. I get plenty of time to read and tinker with the cars. We'd all be doing something similar anyway, so why not do it for employers we actually like. Although I'd like to give John Harkness a piece of my mind right now."

"He's not worth it, Dad." Rose was quiet for a moment and then laughter began to bubble up from deep within her. "We're rich."

"That we are, my love." Pete reached over and patted her hand. "I just wish it would help you get over what has happened."

Rose shook her head, her laughter dying out. "I don't. I'd rather feel the pain of loss, than to numb it entirely. What kind of person would that make me if I just chose to spend away my issues?"

"Definitely not a Tyler." Pete squeezed her hand.

"Dad? Do you think I'm just running away from my problems? Should I just stay?"

Pete thought about that for a moment. "How can you be running away when you were planning on going anyway? Yes, things got sped up a bit because some people think they know better. But no, I don't think you're running away."

"Thanks." Rose smiled and her mood brightened just a little. "I'll write constantly and I'll send you pictures of all the places that I go. And of course I'll miss you terribly."

He let out a small sigh. It sounded like she was going to be just fine, eventually. She wasn't going to dwell in her misery (over a man) like she used to. As happy as that made him, a small part of him was sad that his little girl had finally grown up.


	14. Chapter 14

John was in no mood to be messed with. He had come into the office very early that morning, not that he had slept. At least he didn't look like he was in hell, even if that's how he felt. Slightly bleary eyed and sleep deprived, he had on a freshly pressed suit, his hair was smartly done and he was clean shaven. Might as well look well-groomed while his life was spiraling out of control and he was about to make a move that could destroy his company.

So far his morning had been filled with telephone conferences with the lawyers about how much backing out now was going to cost them, of how badly this would affect their standing in the markets and how big their donations to charities should be in those towns that would no longer be getting factories. Millions upon millions, billions really, of lost revenue and potential earnings and it was not important to him. Somehow he couldn't see how it had ever been important.

And soon his career was going to be all that he had. Donna, Lee and the entire staff at the Estate might never speak to him again because of what he'd done. Not that he blamed them one bit. Jack was going to run away with Rose, and his brother hardly ever checked in with the family when he was off cavorting with a woman. And Rose, he dropped his head into his hands, she would never dare look at him again. Never again would he get to spend an afternoon picnicking with her. Or a night stargazing, or dancing. He would miss the dancing. And he would never get to properly kiss her. The two they had already shared were tainted, the first, although he had meant it fully, she hadn't. She had most likely been thinking of Jack that time. And the second was under false pretenses.

Why hadn't he just actually gone with her to Paris? He really had wanted to, but this stupid company had taken precedence. And now even that seemed moot compared to the crushing weight on his chest. If he could take it all back he would. Unfortunately, he didn't have a time machine. In a fit of anger, he shoved all the papers piled on his desk to the floor and slumped into his desk chair.

Tish knocked on his office before entering. "Good morning, sir. I brought your usual morning tea." She set his deep blue mug down on his desk. With one long finger he pushed it away. It now reminded him too much of the dress Rose had worn the other day. He had a sinking feeling that a very many things would remind him of her now.

His assistant was unfazed by his quiet dismissal of the tea and began picking up the papers strewn all over the floor. "I have confirmed that the Baron de Souza is on his way. The board of directors will be here soon. Your sister is in the building and is in a mood. You'll want to steer clear of her for as long as possible."

"That's not bloody likely," John mumbled under his breath. "I'm glad that everything else is going to plan." Jumping to his feet, he began pacing nervously. "I need you to keep calling the house. I've been trying to get in touch with Jack all morning. No one at the Estate seems to be answering the phone. I need to make sure that Jack makes it on that plane."

"Yes, sir." Tish turned to leave and ran straight into Jack, who had been standing in the doorway. She quickly scampered around him, not wanting to get in the middle of a family argument.

"I heard you were looking for me." Jack crossed his arms over his chest and glared at John. "What did you want?"

"Go home and start packing. You're going to Paris, today," John said, not meeting Jack's eyes.

"Am I?" Jack questioned. "Why would I do that?"

"You're going with Rose. I'm calling off the merger, and don't worry, I'll handle Christina and her parents." John bent over his computer, staring at nothing in particular and continued to talk. "Make sure to let Tish know if you need any money. I want you and Rose to have a good time. She deserves to have a nice time."

Neither of them noticed that Donna was now standing in the doorway. Her arms were crossed over her chest and a scowl was deeply embedded in her face. As much as she wanted to jump into the fray, she needed to see how this played out between her brothers.

"Hmm, and what makes you think she'd want to go with me?" Jack asked and John's head snapped up. "Because I talked to Rose last night. She told me she was going alone. Sounded a little sad about that but it didn't seem like she wanted me to go with her."

John waved a hand dismissively. "Don't be stupid. She's wanted you her entire life."

Across the room, Donna switched on the video camera on her phone.

"Until you started paying attention to her," Jack said, taking a step towards John. "You know, I'm not stupid. I see what you've been up to these last few days. Things started to add up, two champagne glasses, the de Souza merger and Rose, and you know what I got?"

"What?"

"This!" Jack drew fist back and it collided with John's jaw in a sickening crunch. John collapsed in a heap on the floor, his hand coming up to cradle his face. Both men wouldn't have been surprised if John's jaw had been shattered. Jack's fist had left a deep red mark on the other man's face that was sure to leave a nasty bruise.

"I'm glad I didn't miss that," Donna said with a smirk. Neither of the men seemed to have heard her.

Jack towered over John and he yelled at his older brother, "What gives you the right to mess with my life like that? With Rose's life?"

"I pay for your life. Don't you remember?" John spat as he stood up. "I spend the majority of my life in this building, protecting the legacy of our family, of our company. I keep people employed and keep you in the lap of luxury. And to what end? So you can flitter away your life and still gain the one thing, the one person that means more than anything."

John took a deep breath. "I have given you every opportunity to prove yourself and you have failed every single time. So, don't you dare judge me. Now get out of my sight. I have a company to run and you have a plane to catch."

"Oh, don't worry," Jack snarled. "I'm not going to miss it."

For a few minutes the pair of them stood there both steaming with anger and staring daggers at the other. When Donna clicked her phone off and cleared her throat, both men turned to look at her. She raised an eyebrow in Jack's direction and inclined her head towards the door. Taking the hint, Jack turned and began to walk out the door. Luckily, John didn't notice the wink Jack gave her on his way out.

"Are you here to hit me as well?" John asked before collapsing onto a sofa.

"You deserve what you got and more." Donna stalked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a few ice cubes. Filling a cloth with the ice, she handed it over to John.

"Ta." He winced as the cold touched his sore jaw. "Hopefully this won't bruise too badly."

"If you didn't have to speak to the board of directors, I'd give you a black eye to match," Donna hissed icily. Her fingers twitched, itching to punch him herself. "How dare you? And to Rose of all people. That woman has been there for you when you needed her. You do remember what you were like when Mum and Dad died? What we both were like? And that young woman, the one whose heart you shattered last night, was the one who picked up the pieces."

"It's not me that she wants anyway," John meekly protested, sitting up.

She ignored him and continued her tirade. "I thought I knew you, John. Thought you had a heart. I mean, you're the business man that goes out of his way to help people keep their jobs. Harkness Enterprises is the most charitable company in Britain, but when one sweet girl gets in the way of your precious merger, you set out to destroy her and to buy her off. There were better ways to have handled this. And had I known that this was your intention, I would have never let you near her."

John recoiled under Donna's verbal attack. Honestly, he wished that she would just hit multiple times and be done with it. It would certainly hurt less. "You think that this is how I wanted things to turn out?" he asked and this time she heard him.

"Oh no, I don't, and that's the worst of it." Her voice lost its heat but it was still harsh. "I think that you, dear brother, have loved Rose Tyler for years. And you had the chance to have what you want and you blew it like the GREAT BIG DUNCE THAT YOU ARE!"

Donna turned to leave and John opened his mouth again. "I don't love her," he said softly.

"Oh, you don't, do you?" Donna asked quietly. "Then why are you cancelling a huge merger and risking the entire company just to try and give her what _you_ think she wants?"

"It's too late." His voice was barely audible.

"Only if you think it is." Donna walked back up to him and stomped as hard as he could on his foot with the pointed heel of her shoe. He screamed in pain. She muttered several things under her breath as she stalked out of the room. Distinctly he made out the words _skinny idiot, doesn't deserve her_ and _same DNA my arse._

* * *

The tension in the room was palpable. Around the long black conference table, the board of directors of Harkness Enterprises whispered amongst themselves. All of them were wondering why they had been dragged in here this morning. Baron de Souza gently twisted his chair back and forth. John was pacing anxiously in front of the window and Donna stood at the rear of the room with a smirk on her face. The real show was soon to start and she didn't want to miss it.

"Can someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on here?" Patrick de Souza asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, Patrick," John began nervously. He looked down at watch and nodded. "It's time. I regret to inform you that my brother Jack is currently…"

"Running late." Jack burst through the door clutching Christina's hand. Ianto was slowly trailing behind them. "Sorry about that and now that we're here, let's talk about this merger."

"Jack!" John's voice rang out from across the room. "Where is Rose?"

"Who is Rose?" Patrick asked, obviously not remembering her from the party.

Shrugging, Jack said, "I don't know. Probably on her way to Paris."

"You left her all alone?" John asked quietly. "How could you do that?"

"Who is Rose?" Patrick asked again.

Jack looked in his future father-in-law's direction and smiled broadly. "She's just the chauffeur's daughter."

"Don't call her that," John growled.

Christina came over and placed a hand on her father's shoulder. "She was after Jack for a while but then switched to John. Apparently she decided that HE had the money and the power."

"Is that what he told you?" John glowered at Jack. The older Harkness was beginning to lose his temper. Anyone who knew him well could see that he was about to explode. Suddenly Donna wished she'd brought popcorn.

"He told me everything, John," Christina purred. Donna had to hold her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. These two were just too good.

John looked at his younger brother. "Did you talk to Rose before she left?"

"I think I wished her good luck. Maybe not. I told her I had a little trouble accepting my brother's hand-me-downs." Jack grinned and John's hand clenched into a fist. Shaking her head, Donna couldn't believe the plan was working. John was taking the bait and forgetting the things that Jack had said earlier.

"I told her," Jack continued, "that you have been incredibly generous to your women in the past. And that she would be well compensated for…whatever kink you had been into."

John drew back his fist and hit Jack square in the jaw. Staggering backwards slightly but still staying upright, Jack started to laugh. "See, I told you he loved her."

"Who?" Patrick asked.

Every person in the room except for John answered in unison. "Rose!"

Donna stepped forward now and looked at Ianto. "Is he packed?"

"Is who packed?" John asked, confused.

With a curt nod towards John, Ianto said, "Yes, just the one bag. It's down in the car, his passport is in the front pocket."

"You packed my things? You were in my bureau?" John asked, looking for all the world like he couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Yes, sir," Ianto acknowledged. "I was up to my elbows in your pants. It was like touching the Shroud of Turin." The corners of his lips twitched in amusement.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" John demanded.

"Here, sign this." Donna set a stack of papers in front of him. "It's your authorization for me to be the acting CEO in your absence and it allows me and Jack to complete the merger."

Absentmindedly, John signed and Jack slid another one onto to the pile. "This one," Jack said, "transfers the CEO power to me when Donna is out on leave after the adoption." He clamped a hand on John's shoulder. "There's a car waiting downstairs to take you to a private airport, where the company plane is on standby."

"Do not ask how," Donna warned, "but Rose's plane will be slightly delayed in its departure. So if you hurry, you may just beat her there."

Jack took a step back. "It's time you ran away from home, big brother."

John finished signing the documents and looked up at his family. "What if she doesn't want me?"

Donna gave him an encouraging smile. "Trust me, she does. But there may be a large amount of groveling involved to get her to forgive you."

For a few moments, John stood there staring back and forth between his siblings. His mouth was opening and closing mouth with no words coming out.

"Don't think, John," Christina said with a mischievous smile. "Just run."

A wide grin broke out on John's face and he turned to the executives in the room. "If you'll excuse me, it seems I have a plane to catch." And he bounded out of the room.

Chuckling, Donna sat down in John's normal chair at the head of the table. Jack crossed the room and picked up a large stack of presentation folders from a side table and began distributing them. "Now, Patrick, the debt burden this merger will accumulate will make it necessary to restructure some divisions. I've done a very quick review of last quarter's performance of each division of both companies."

"What?" Donna asked, mouth agape. This hadn't been a part of the plan.

"Donna." Jack smiled. "You've copied me on the financial standings of this company for a decade. You just assumed I couldn't read. Now ladies and gentleman, let's get down to business."


	15. Chapter 15

Traffic was horrendous. It was bumper to bumper and Pete Tyler didn't seem to be in any hurry to get John to the airport. John drummed his fingers against his luggage and Pete kept throwing pointed glares at him in the mirror. "Say it, just say it," John said, having had enough of the tension between them.

"Alright." Pete's voice was harsher than John had ever heard it. "After what you've done, you don't deserve her."

"I know that," John sighed. "I've never deserved her."

"Then why should I take you to the airport?" Pete challenged.

Leaning forward over the seat, John emphatically said, "Because I noticed her when no one else did. I've known for years just how brilliantly amazing your daughter is. And if she gives me another chance, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make her happy."

Pete grinned and yanked hard at the wheel. "Hold on. It may get a little bumpy." He pulled into an alley barely wide enough for the car and took several more turns before turning onto a clear road. In less than ten minutes, they arrived at the private airfield and the car pulled up right in front of the twin engine jet. Both men exited the car and John came face to face with Pete.

"If you hurt her again, John…"

"I won't, sir. I need her. I don't think I could live without her."

Pete nodded. "13 Rue des Beaux Arts, she's staying with her friend Wilf. Good luck."

"Thank you," John nodded and stepped onto the plane. The steward shut the door behind them and the engines fired into life.

"We have one plane in front of us. So it will be just a few minutes before we're in the air. Can I get you anything before takeoff, sir?" The steward asked.

"Cuppa tea," John said, taking in a deep breath. "Might help me to clear my head and figure out how I'm going to apologize for being an idiot."

* * *

A series of small issues had caused her plane to be more than two hours late in its departure and that had given Rose entirely too much time to think. By the time Wilf and Jenny picked her up from the airport, Rose was emotionally drained and practically dead on her feet. Dark storm clouds loomed overhead, almost completely drowning out the sun, the weather somehow mimicking how she felt.

A not so small part of this was her fault. How stupid could she have been? Jack had been engaged when she had come back to the Estate. What had she expected? That Jack would just leave his fiancée and everyone would have been happy for them?

No, she had never really wanted to be the reason that Jack ended his engagement. If Rose was being honest with herself, what she had really wanted to share a dance and a drink with Jack and have him let her down gently. That would have put an end to all those childish dreams she'd had. Although she hadn't known it at the time, she had figured it out rather quickly.

John's intentions (not his actions, but his intentions) had been understandable. He was trying to protect his brother from trying to yet again dodge responsibility and accountability. And it would have appeared that Rose was trying to play a part in that, as the other woman in Jack and Christina's relationship. That thought didn't sit well with her.

She wished that John had chosen to talk to her rather than seduce her. And she wished that she had been honest with him about how her feelings towards Jack had changed. John had tried to subtly question her intentions with Jack and she had evaded, not wanting to come right out and confront her feelings for John. Well, lessons learned. It was time to pick herself up, dust herself off and move on.

"We're here, sweetheart." Wilf said, pulling into a parking spot near his building. "Let's go upstairs and I'll make us something to eat."

Rose stepped out of the car and helped Jenny and Wilf unload her luggage. "Thanks, Wilf, but I'm not very hungry," she said softly.

"Ma cheri." Jenny pulled her into a hug. "Then let us drown your sorrows in wine rather than food."

They turned to move down the street; Jenny kept an arm around Rose's waist. "I think, for tonight, I'd just like to sleep. And tomorrow you get to set the agenda."

"I think I can handle that," Jenny laughed.

Ahead of them a figure stepped out of the shadows and Rose momentarily tensed, expecting some thug to try and mug them. Then she recognized the brown pinstripe suit and the spiky hair. "What are you doing here?" Her voice conveyed every bit of the shock that she felt. Untangling herself from Jenny, she took a step towards him. "You should be in London."

John shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back onto his heels. "There was someone that was more important than the merger and I sent her to Paris. So I made the time to come after her."

Rose felt a flicker of hope ignite in her chest. Turning her head, she addressed Wilf and Jenny over her shoulder. "Can you give us a minute?"

"I think he'll be wanting a little more than a minute, judging by the way he's looking at you." Jenny wiggled her eyebrows.

"Stop it," Wilf said, lightly smacking her arm. "Let's give these two some space." Jenny reluctantly nodded and together she and her grandfather took Rose's bags inside.

Once they were alone, Rose took a deep breath and resisted the urge to throw herself into his arms. There were things that needed to be said before they could move forward and she needed them both to be perfectly clear on what they wanted. "You pushed me away and tried to buy me off. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I made a mistake, a huge mistake." John took a step towards her. "I thought that you were hung up on Jack, but I should have known that you wouldn't have been so open with me and still pining for him. I shouldn't have sent you away. I should have run away with you. My life would be empty without you. After you left last night, I realized that nothing mattered to me as much as you. These last few days we've spent together, they've meant more to me than you know."

He tugged on his ear. "I was going to call off the merger and send Jack after you. Just to make you happy. Jack made it perfectly clear what he thought of that plan." His hand rose to the purple bruise on his jaw. She hadn't noticed it before now. "I think Donna took a video of it. If you want to see it, I'm sure everyone at the Estate has a copy. Or she may have even put it on YouTube." John shuddered and Rose had to stifle a small laugh. There were important things to discuss.

"You thought I still wanted Jack?" Rose asked, wanting confirmation of what she had suspected.

He gave a very slight nod. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Rose agreed. "If I would have just said..."

He placed a finger gently on her lips to silence her. "It's not your fault. I should have never been so cruel, to anyone, least of all you." His hand shifted to cup her cheek. "Rose Tyler, you must know that I love you. I've loved you for years but I was too stupid to realize it."

A single tear ran down her face and he wiped it away with his thumb. "I love you, too." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She was certain he heard her though because she felt the tension leave his body. In one swift move, he enveloped her in his embrace and his lips dipped to meet hers. Heat radiated through her entire body and she sunk into the kiss. And this time when he parted her lips with his tongue, she welcomed it and met it with her own. For several minutes they enjoyed the soft exploration of the each other's mouths until Rose pulled back, needing to breathe.

John rested his forehead against hers. "I think I could make time to do that several times a day," he said in a deep sultry voice. "Because kissing Rose Tyler has just become my top priority."

"Just kissing?" she teased.

He pressed his mouth quickly against hers again. "I could think of a few others that might be making their way up to the top of my list. Care to find out what they are?"

"I can't wait," Rose said before capturing his lips again.

* * *

Six months later, Rose was standing in front a blank canvas on a remote island somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. She bit her lip as she tried to figure out the best angle to paint the waterfall that cascaded down into a deep, clear blue pool surrounded by lush green tropical plants. John always took her to the most amazing places. Together they had been all over Europe and to a few parts of Africa. They had plans to see North and South America and Asia over the next six months. Of course, they had gone back to London for Jack and Christina's wedding and had stayed to meet Donna and Lee's new daughter, Anna Beth. But other than that they hardly stood still.

Rose had been hit with waves of inspiration for her paintings and Jenny had organized her first one woman show. It was next month, in Paris naturally. There were even a couple of paintings of the night skies in the collection. She and John usually stayed up late to gaze at the stars, among other things. Lots of other extremely pleasurable things.

When she had found the right spot for her easel, she stepped back to open her art supplies. A second later, a hard, laughing body crashed into her and scooped her into his arms. "John," Rose shrieked. "Put me down this instant."

"Are you sure about that?" John smirked and she squirmed to get out of his hold. His fingers lightly tickled her sides making her giggle and squirm harder.

"Yes! Put me down this instant." She barely got the words out through her laughter.

"Your wish is my command," he declared before tossing her into the warm water.

Her head bobbed back above the water and she spluttered to get the water out of her mouth. "Oh, you are so dead when I get my hands on you."

Looking down at her, he chuckled. "Really? I figured you'd be doing other things once you got those hands on me."

Pushing her hands through the water, she splashed him. "Get in here and find out if you're so sure of yourself.

"Alright then." He took a few steps back and ran at the water. "Allons-y," he cried before he executed his miserable excuse for a cannon ball. It ended up being closer to a belly flop.

Rose swam over the center of the ripples and waited until his head cleared the water before she pushed him back under. This went on for several minutes, the two of them dunking or splashing each other, both laughing until they couldn't breathe.

He dragged her to a shallow part of the water and hugged her close to him. "I love you, Rose Tyler."

"And I love you, John Harkness." She kissed him briefly.

"This," he said, gesturing around them, "is not a bad life."

"Yeah," she agreed. "But it's better with two."

"Quite right." He smiled and leaned in for another kiss. But Rose was ready to strike. She pushed him under again and swam off before he bobbed to the surface again. This really was the best way to live.

_The End_


End file.
